


I'm a Teacher

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ron interviews a rather unnerving man.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: No dark lord, no war, house rivalry still in place, I know this is not normally Snape’s characteristics, but in my own defense, we never really know how he is in his personal life, and it’s fiction, so it doesn’t have to follow the books. For those of you who don’t like a gentle and heartfelt Snape, then don’t read this.

 

“Luna, you have got to be kidding me?” Ron stared at his boss in disbelief. 

Having graduated Hogwarts and unsure of what he wanted to do in his life, he took a job at the Ministry of Magic in the gaming department, but found being behind a desk day in and day out somewhat boring. He did nothing but register events and verify permits. 

Luna had taken over the Quibbler when her father died and needed to replace her sports correspondent. Ron was an ideal candidate since he loved the game. She was also going to add features on muggle sports since her readers routinely asked for info on the many games that were played. Ron would have easier access to that world with the help of Hermione and Harry, and as she thought, they took him into muggle England until he was able to navigate on his own. 

He had worked for her for nearly four years now and loved his job. He became a fan of several muggle games, looking forward to covering them as well. He did anything she asked, and went anywhere she wanted to send him. This time however she was asking too much. 

“I’m serious Ron, I need this.” She took up the Daily Prophet and handed it to him. On the cover he saw Professor Snape dodging the camera and refusing to speak. “Every reporter has been after him about this new potion. He has refused all interviews. I thought it may have had something to do with their methods of persuasion.”

“Methods of persuasion? How so?” He asked, setting the newspaper back on her desk. 

“They have tried to follow him about in villages, sleuthing around his home and the school during Hogsmeade weekends. Since he is at Hogwarts during the school year and virtually unreachable, the only time to get any interviews would be now. School starts in three weeks and he will be locked up tight at the school.” She explained. 

“And most likely he will be avoiding chaperoning Hogsmeade weekends.” Ron surmised.

“All these reporters are being very aggressive and trying to ambush him nearly everywhere he goes knowing that they have to get something from him before it’s too late. As you know he is very guarded with his privacy and these attempts at forcing him to talk is probably insulting to him.” 

“So what makes you think he will see me?” Ron asked, getting to the heart of the matter. 

“He agreed to see you.” He said with that serene smile that was her trademark. 

“What?” He leaned closer, unsure he understood her. 

“As I said, I thought that the methods used were insulting so I chose a subtler approach. I sent him an owl with a polite request.” 

“And he answered just like that? He simply agreed?” Ron couldn’t believe it. 

“Well, not right away. He sent an owl back requesting certain things.”

“Such as?” His curiosity peaked, wondering what Luna promised. 

“He asked that the interview be conducted at his own home at Spinner’s End, at a time he had chosen. He asked that no photographer be sent, just the interviewer, but gave us permission to use his staff photo for the paper. He asked that his personal life not be a topic of conversation.”

“His personal life? You mean don’t ask his hobbies, if he has a girlfriend, that sort of thing?” 

“There is no girlfriend. He’s gay and he doesn’t want the article to be focused on that, just the potion itself.” 

Ron let out a chuckle. “No doubt Rita Skeeter would spin the gay aspect for months.” 

“She already did. She repeatedly mentioned that he refused interviews and speculated that he was protecting a gay lover that hadn’t come out of the closet.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “That woman has no shame.” 

“No, she doesn’t.” Luna let him think for a moment, watching as the thoughts turned in his head. 

“Luna, I’m a sports reporter, I don’t know the first thing about reporting on major events.” He could see his arguments fading. Luna would have a counter for anything he said, but he wasn’t about to roll over without a fight.

“This potion blocks the Imperious Curse for twelve hours. I have a list of questions for you to use as a guideline, but do it the same way you would with athletes. Think about what you would want to know about this potion and go from there. It might be a good idea to talk to Hermione and get her idea of what to ask for.” 

“That does sound like a good idea.” He fell silent again. 

“Ron, I normally wouldn’t ask this of you, but I have no other reporter to cover this. Omiry is still in Romania and Rumstill is on maternity leave. If we don’t get this interview now, we won’t have a chance. He won’t take time away from Hogwarts duties to give us the time.” 

“I understand.” He let out a sigh. “When is the interview set for?” 

“Tomorrow at 4. Here is the apparition point you can use and directions to his home from there. That will give you time to see both Hermione and Harry tonight. It would be good to see not only what researchers want, but an auror’s perspective as well since he will be using it soon enough.” 

Ron left the offices of the Quibbler and made for Hermione’s home. She had her lab attached to her house and did all of her work from her home. She was a spells and charms researcher for the ministry, and as such kept unusual hours, testing spells at odd hours of the day. 

She welcomed him with a hug and kiss as always and the moment she heard that Snape had granted an interview, she sent an owl to Harry telling him to come for dinner at her place. The trio discussed the potion and both gave a lot of input. Ron left that evening with several points of view and had a lot to discuss. He only hoped the Professor would be willing to reciprocate.


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: the interview  


* * *

Ron appeared before the small house right on time. The neighborhood was quiet and a few random people walked about, each with his own agenda. While they gave him polite nods and acknowledgments, none stopped him on his walk to the door. 

He knocked three times, then waited. It was only a few moments before the door opened a bit and a figure looked out. Ron looked straight at the opening, letting whoever had answered have a full look at his face. It was a tactic he found most reporters used to show that they had nothing to hide and weren’t threatening. In Ron’s case, he knew he was expected so he did nothing to obscure his appearance. 

The door opened completely to show Professor Snape as Ron had never seen him before. He was in jeans and a black t shirt, casually untucked and with his feet bare. His hair was pulled back and he carried a cigarette in one hand that he lifted and took a drag from.

“Mr. Weasley,” was all he said in greeting. 

“Good afternoon sir. I’m from the Quibbler. I believe Luna told you to expect me.” He said confidently. 

“Yes, she did.” He stood aside and allowed Ron to enter. The Professor’s house was furnished for function and comfort, not decoration. Books lined the shelves from wall to wall, and there were very few photographs or knickknacks. Only one or two frames above his fire from what he could see, although they were too far away to make out the images. There were comfortable looking armchairs before the fire and a small table that looked slightly out of place. 

“Do you drink?” Ron turned and saw the Professor filling a glass.

“Here and there, and with dinners out of course.” He answered. 

“I set the table there for your parchments and notes.” He said as he filled another glass.

“Thank you Sir.” Ron took a seat and pulled his parchments out of his satchel. Flicking his wand at a quill, the feathered instrument sprang to life, posed over the parchments. 

“Does that thing embellish?” He asked, taking the other chair and handing Ron a glass.

“No it doesn’t. It writes word for word, then I use it for the article. I don’t like embellishment.” He said. 

“I thought sports reporters sold the games by colorful wording.” He was testing him, Ron knew it from the look. 

“Some do, but a good game doesn’t need selling if the action is good. Just like your potion. It will sell itself, it doesn’t need creative phrases.” Ron’s confidence in his career was evident and it seemed to satisfy the Professor who raised an eyebrow and took a drink.

“Now sir, shall we begin?”

Over the next three hours Severus answered questions about the potion, the beginning theory, it’s development and the legal patent. All in all it was a long and arduous one. His determination was commendable as he went through the brewing process. It took 9 hours of constant watching, no leaving it to simmer. The texture, smell, and heat level had to be noted. 

He also commented on his reluctance to see other reporters and why he had chosen the Quibbler. He mentioned other reporters by name and things they had done. He commented on not only his desire to overcome the other two curses as well, but his low expectations. 

Ron found him to be polite and dignified as he spoke of both success and failure. He was so different from the stern and unwavering Professor he knew, but then again Ron was a man on his own now and not a student subject to the authority of his school. The man sitting before Ron was merely another man, and his ease and casual manner made him comfortable, and to Ron‘s surprise, attractive. 

Severus noticed it too. As the interview carried on, Ron began to speak with more control, directing Severus to what he wanted to know and asking different questions as he gave his answers. He obviously learned his profession well and interviewing athletes was no doubt easier, but as he spoke he wondered if perhaps the ginger would broaden his horizons after this piece. 

By the time Ron packed away his notes, he had to stuff a huge stack of parchments into his satchel. “Thank you Professor for allowing this interview.”

He nodded in acknowledgement. “You may also thank Miss Lovegood for being respectful with the request.”

“I’ll pass it along to her.” A set of keys fell out of his bag, and Severus took a moment to glance at the tell-tale rainbow before Ron swiped them up again.

“The gay rainbow? Is that why Miss Lovegood sent a sports reporter?” He asked, although without any sarcasm or suggestion. 

Ron let out a laugh. “No, she normally would have sent one of two others. One is having a baby and the other is still in Romania. She would have waited but she knew you’d be back at Hogwarts soon, so she sent me.”

He nodded. “I see.” 

Ron shouldered his bag and offered his hand. Severus took it, noticing how soft and warm the younger man’s skin felt. “Miss Lovegood agreed to allow me to see the article before she publishes it.” 

“Yes, she told me.” He said with a nod. “I’ve been told to forgo all other assignments to focus on this one. I will send it to you by tomorrow late afternoon and you can make any notes you wish before sending it back. Nothing will be published without your approval.”

Satisfied with the chain of events, Severus opened the door to a flash of light. Rita Skeeter and her loyal photographer were standing on his doorstep. “Mr. Snape, how lovely to see you, I was hoping you might have a moment to talk.” 

Severus took out his wand and sent a flash through the camera lens. The backing opened up and the film was ejected out in a puff of sparks and smoke. The ashes landed on the sidewalk and blew away in the wind. An angry photographer snapped the camera shut and glared at him. 

“A moment to talk about what?” He asked, baiting her. Normally he just ignored her and continued walking. Had Ron not been there he would have merely shut the door in her face. But he knew he had an opportunity on his hands to rattle her feathers and he was going to take it. 

“Why your new potion of course. A successful block against the Imperious Curse, a phenomenon indeed.” She attempted the take a step forward but Severus hadn’t moved. 

“I have already discussed the potion at length, and it will appear in print soon enough.” He stepped aside and allowed Ron to exit. The smile on Skeeter’s face dropped, but only for a moment before she lit up again. “A lover’s meeting perhaps?”

Both Ron and Severus exchanged a look then looked back to her. Ron offered a hand and waited until she took it before speaking. “Ron Weasley, sports correspondent for the Quibbler.” Her shaking motion stopped and she stared at him. 

“The Quibbler?” She asked. 

“Sports correspondent?” Her photographer asked. 

“Yes, well Miss Lovegood, our editor was a bit rushed to get the interview so she sent me.” He smiled at her gaping expression, then faced the Professor. “I’ll send you an owl later sir.” With his nod, Ron walked away, apparating to his flat.

He spent the rest of the evening perfecting the article. He stayed up late, only retiring when he couldn’t hold his head up anymore. He slept in his clothes and rose to head to his desk immediately after he woke. This was the first mainstream story he would cover and he didn’t want to let Luna down. More importantly, he didn’t want the Professor to regret his decision to agree to the interview. Ron had so many things against him at this point. His few years as a reporter, his less then respected employer, the fact that he only covered sports and his virtually unknown name. He had a lot to prove. 

He sent off an owl to Professor Snape at 3 o clock. Satisfied, but still nervous, he waited until 8 that evening for a reply. The parchments came back, with a single note attached. ‘Well done’. It was two simple words and the parchments, devoid of any notes or corrections, sent him jumping up and down on his couch, screaming for joy. His owl flew about searching for safety from the unusual behavior of his Ron, his mental owner. Ron, however was over the moon. He grabbed his cloak and made his way to Luna’s home. This just couldn’t wait.


	3. Three

  
Author's notes: Ron's article  


* * *

The Quibbler Front Page

Snape’s Creation!

Elusive and solitary by nature, Professor Severus Snape has normally led a quiet life, but his latest potionary masterpiece has thrust him into the spotlight. Taking several years to perfect, the Morgania Potion effectively protects the user from the Imperious Curse for a full 12 hours. The Ministry of Magic has already placed orders for continuous supply of the potion for auror use. 

“This potion will protect teams of aurors who raid hideouts and gangs of dark wizards.” Minister Fudge has said in a public statement. No doubt the capture and torture of aurors over the years have been foremost in the Ministry’s mind. “Knowing the minds of the aurors will be safe from attack is an assurance we have never had before and we can thank Professor Snape for that assurance.”

Auror Harry Potter has stated that there is a new found excitement throughout the offices of the dark wizard catchers. “Being able to maintain a clear frame of mind and function without at least one danger is going to increase confidence all around. We can physical avoid the Killing Curse, and most of us can withstand a certain amount of the Crotiatus Curse, but to be able to know that your mind is safe will make it possible to do our jobs with more efficiently.”

Until now, Professor Snape has avoided speaking out about his potion. Reporters from every publication had hounded him relentlessly hoping for any piece of information from him. He has dodged cameras and persistent individuals and in some cases had to cut short errands because of the harassment. 

“’Potions in England’ had sent someone to follow me around as I was doing my shopping, and it can be very frustrating to select vegetables while a sleazy shyster is hanging on your shoulder.” Professor Snape said of the agitation. “I have even found The Daily Prophet photographer crouched below my window hoping for a photo of me in my home.”

Quibbler editor in chief Luna Lovegood sent a polite request asking for the right to interview him, allowing him to set the time and place and allowing any stipulation he required. He accepted and an interview was conducted. 

I arrived at his home on time. A quiet neighborhood and a small house, covered in books on nearly every topic, and decorated in dark natural colors showed the Professor’s desire for the simplistic. He spoke with confidence about his skills and research occasionally taking a sip of his favorite Russian vodka. 

The original discovery for the potion came, as most remarkable inventions originate, from a random occurrence. “I wasn’t researching, I wasn’t even in the lab, when I found out what could block the curse.” According to Professor Snape he was walking in a nearby forest, harvesting mosses and mushrooms, when a neighbor’s dog was seen wondering in the distance. The animal began sniffing and eating nearby berries. 

“The dog belonged to a long time neighbor and a very good one too. I didn’t know whether they lethal to animals so I cast the curse to get the animal away, but it was ineffective. The dog merely stared at me, as if trying to figure out what I was doing.” Professor Snape’s confusion continued as he approached the dog. 

Taking the animal to his neighbor, he found out that the dog had never been allowed outside alone and certainly never allowed to eat wild growing berries. The Professor harvested a mass amount of the berries and obtained several smaller lab rats and guinea pigs, feeding them berries and casting the curse. All animals remained unaffected. 

The more serious research began, and the Professor had the berry bush replanted in his yard, keeping the berries growing consistently. During the school season he used the greenhouses to keep the plants taken care of. With a consistent amount of berries, he was able to research over the next few years. 

“It became evident that the berries developed their repellant ability when they were at their ripest.” Giving the animals the berries before they matured proved futile. The berries also appeared to be difficult for wizards and witches to digest. Animals have a different digestive system, and immune system, making it possible for them to eat wild growing roots, herbs, and plants without being cooked. 

The berries come from the Morgana plant, which yields them for 6 months out of the year. While most wildlife and magical creatures can eat them without problem, in humans it causes nausea and vomiting and in some cases dysentery along with abdominal pain. To counter the effects, the berries need to be brewed with a combination of herbs and ingredients that focus on prolonging the effects and absorption into the bloodstream safely. 

“It was basically a trial and error process when it came to brewing, as most creations are in the beginning. Knowing that certain herbs together had a certain effect, I was able to pinpoint what herbs and additives to use, it was only a matter of finding the correct amounts and brewing time.”

It took the Professor two years to perfect the brew, including the testing process, which was arduous. Factors such as potions the user may be currently taking, age, weight, sex and the like had to be experimented with. In the end, a potion that could be taken by everyone that will protect them with the same intensity was finalized. 

The Ministry of Magic requires that a potion be tested successfully by certified testers for one month. Professors Snape’s potion passed all tests and was given an immediate patent. The potions can be ordered for 40 galleons a vial. The price is derived from the cost of the ingredients, and brewing time, although the Professor refuses to state how much he has earned from Ministry orders alone, which have been rumored at somewhere between three to four hundred vials. The Ministry of Magic also confirmed that they will routinely order from Professor Snape in order to maintain a surplus of the potion. 

The shelf life is expected to be about 2 years viability. Professor Snape will be monitoring the potency of the potion from his own labs at Hogwarts and will confirm an expiration date when a definitive one occurs. At the time of this publishing the definite expectancy is 12 months. The expectation of 2 years is a calculation of Professor Snape’s, based on the ingredients. 

On a personal level Professor Snape had this to say on why he agreed to speak to the Quibbler rather than another publication. “To have reporters jump in front of me shouting out question after question, can become irritating. I live a quiet life, I like my privacy. It is insulting as anything to have someone ask you, ‘are you protecting a gay lover’ and then feel that they deserve an answer. Rita Skeeter has asked this more than anyone, and her demand for personal information is insulting. Her twisting of words to fit her own ideas is degrading and gives reporters a bad image.”

Professor Snape gave several examples of how he was followed about his neighborhood, trailed in the market, and photographed at random times. He has been successful in denying photographers usable shots as he has always been reluctant to pose for photos. “I’m not very photogenic, and I have never liked having my picture taken. It’s invasive to have someone shove a camera in your face or try to encroach on your life in such a manner. I know the public is curious, but I also have a right to live without disruption.”

When you see the Professor’s home you can understand this request. His neighborhood is peaceful and his home is functional. His love of reading is evident as is his interest in varying topics. His easy manner shows when his comfort is taken into consideration. The information given for this interview would not have been possible had we settled for calling a few questions in passing. 

With regards to the other two unforgivable curses, Professor Snape makes no promises. “The Killing Curse is too deadly to test or even experiment with. The affects of the Crotiatus Curse may be treatable with the right research however, blocking it may take some time. If something can be found to heal the effects, then perhaps that will lead to a protective elixir, but who knows. It would be a challenge, but seeing as how the discovery to the Morgiana potion was so random, the likelihood of another success of this caliber is slim.”

The world would no doubt welcome a potion to counter the other two curses, whether or not it will happen remains to be seen. The Quibbler would like to thank Professor Snape for his candidness and time.

-Ron Weasley


	4. Four

  
Author's notes: a second interveiw and an invitation  


* * *

“Ron, we have sold a record number of copies.” Luna handed him a bottle of Ogden’s whiskey. “Just a little thank you.” 

“Wow Luna, thank you.” He hugged her and kissed her cheek. “I just can’t believe the results we‘ve gotten.”

“This is phenomenal.” She was holding up the issue, with his article covering the whole front page. Professor Snape’s Hogwarts photo was dignified and Ron had to admit, he looked handsome. “You did a fantastic job.”

“Thank you, I worked hard on it,” he took the paper from her, “I’m glad he liked it.”

“You wrote it very well, a few opinions but for the most part you let him be shown in a non objective light. I know he must have appreciated it.” She sat down behind her desk. “You got owls.”

Ron shock off his shock and took up the sack of letters she had set aside for him. Taking them back to his nearly empty desk, he began sorting through them. The readers were very appreciative for the information, and very sympathetic to his desire for privacy. There was also a great deal of support for his feelings on aggressive reporters. Several of them had been in the news for various reasons themselves. 

“Luna, do you think we should send some of these to Professor Snape. I think it would be nice for him to see them.” Ron asked, from the door of her office. 

“Sure. Get them wrapped up then you can take off.” She said, going back to her parchments. He knew when her answers were clipped and short that she was focused on something regarding the paper, so he quietly left and went to this desk. Since he normally wrote from his flat, his desk was bare and carried only the essentials.

With the fan mail separated, sealed up and a letter from Ron on top, he sent an owl on it’s way and headed home. Going home early was always a reward, and he enjoyed being in his small flat with down time rather than writing. 

He showered and slipped on jeans and a t shirt, and as he was moving to his kitchen a tapping on the window drew his attention. A black owl was sitting patiently on the window sill. He continued waiting as Ron took the letter from his leg. 

‘Mr. Weasley,   
A great number of these letters have additional questions and while I am more than willing to answer them, I don’t have the time to write so many responses. Would you be willing to handle the correspondence for me, since the letters came through the Quibbler? In essence they are the newspapers letters.   
S. Snape’

 

Ron ran over to his desk and pulled out a parchment. 

 

‘Professor,  
If you would be willing to agree to a follow up interview regarding the letters that you received, I would be more than happy to take care of all of it. As before, you can set the time and place, and request any stipulation you wish. And please, call me Ronald. No one has called me Mr. Weasley since Hogwarts.’

 

He sent off the owl and made a quick meal. He was in the midst of a sports magazine and steak pie when the Professor responded. 

 

‘It’s a deal Ronald. Tomorrow evening, 6 o clock, my home. I’m sending the letters back to you so you can organize them as you wish. I will also order dinner since I won’t have time to eat before-hand. I will order for two. Severus’

Ron took the stack of letters and set them on his desk to sort later. He was thinking about the Professor’s letter. He had addressed him by name as requested, but he had no idea that he would sign off with his own. Did that mean he should address him as Severus? And what was that about dinner? Dinner for two?

No, he told himself, he wouldn’t have time to eat and probably assumed the same of me. I told him to use my name, so he’s just returning the courtesy. Yes, of course, he told himself, that’s all it was, nothing more. 

He occupied himself the rest of the night sorting the letters and attaching blank parchments. He would merely go through them one by one then figure out how to write it later. 

 

 

The next morning he spoke to Luna about the letters and as he thought, she was overjoyed at his request, giving him the rest of the day to prep his follow up article. He had decided to do it in typical format, citing questions from the letters and giving his answers in direct quotes, like a columnist. It would give the Quibbler a way to show readers that their letters were acknowledged. 

He didn’t have much to prepare for, since he sorted the letters last night. He made sure he had his supplies and then went through his schedule for the next few weeks. There were some games coming up and he made plans to attend. There were also a few muggle games as well and he needed to make arrangements for those as well. 

He left the Quibbler offices early and went home to shower and change. He yanked on his jeans and t shirt, then pulled on a dark blue jumper. Taking a look in the mirror, he ran his hands through his hair. It always had a tendency to look a little shaggy but the neat look just wasn’t him. It tended to get blown all over the place as games anyway. 

He had just spritzed on his cologne on when he stopped and looked in the mirror. “What the fuck are you doing putting cologne on?” He asked his reflection. Maybe it was just good manners to make an effort? “An effort for what?” He asked himself. 

He shook his head and put the bottle away. It was too late anyway, he was wearing the fragrance. He hoped he hadn’t made a mistake. Grabbing his cloak and bag, he threw them both on and left his flat. 

 

Apparating just outside the house on Spinner’s End, he knocked on the door. The Professor answered, just as casual as before but this time in a long sleeve t shirt. “Come in Ronald.”

Ron shivered inside at the sound of his name from Professor Snape. “Thank you Sir.” He said walking in. 

“Severus.” He corrected, taking Ron’s cloak. “I hope you like Italian. I’m partial to it.” Ron followed him to the same place they talked before, but a small table had been set up and two places set. 

“I love Italian.” He took a seat and began pulling out the parchments as Severus poured them wine. He readied his quill, and as it floated above the first letter, Ron read out the question. 

They ate and answered the letters, letting the quill flick this way and that, until all the responses were finished. They finished eating as Ron told the Professor that the article would look like, and how the simple Q and A format would work best. 

“Do you want to see a copy of this one as well?” Ron asked, taking his wine and pushing his now empty plate away. 

“No, I don’t need to,” Severus waved his wand and the table, along with the plates vanished. He leaned back in his chair and finished his own wine, “it sounds simple enough, just don’t misquote me.”

Ron chuckled. “Oh course not.”

“I hear Skeeter is angry though.” He shifted in his seat to face Ron, lighting a cigarette and offering one to Ron. “Has she done anything untoward?”

“Luna handles most of that and she wouldn’t bother telling the staff anything she thought was insignificant.” Ron shifted as well to face Professor Snape as they drank and smoked. “Then again she thinks most things Skeeter does are insignificant.” 

“Sound thinking.” He said. There was amount of awkward silence, and for a moment Ron wondered if he should take his leave, but Severus just looked at him and spoke. “I like your cologne.” 

Ron blushed bright red. “Thank you.” He continued to stare into his wine. Compliments were always hard for him to take, and coming from the profe…..from Severus it was harder. He understood flirting, he did it too, but Severus was a man who didn’t waste time with games. He meant what he said. 

“Why the embarrassment?” He asked. That smooth voice of his something else. 

“I don’t really know. I guess I was thinking you may not notice.” He said, still looking into his wine. He didn’t know if he could meet those dark eyes just yet. 

“You didn’t want me to notice?” He asked. 

“I put it on without thinking,” he explained, toying with the glass stem, “I didn’t know what to expect from tonight.” Had he said too much?

“You mean when I offered dinner while we talked?” He seemed closer but Ron’s courage was failing and he still couldn’t look up. 

“Yes.” He downed the rest of his wine and held the empty glass in his hand, until he heard a light tap. Severus had put his glass on the nearby table, so Ron discarded his as well. He wished he hadn’t finished that cigarette because now he had nothing to hold and occupy his hands. 

“It’s late and I’m not sure if, like me, you wouldn’t have had dinner.” His voice was low and Ron wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. Then again his voice lacked that authority it usually had. Then again he wasn’t in an authority position here. Then again….. “Ronald?”

Breaking his chain of thought, Ron looked up. Severus was leaning against the arm of his chair, watching him. His face was passive, and relaxed. “I’m sorry,” he blushed again, “I suppose I was reading too much into it, and by then it was too late to change.”

There he had said it, he had admitted to what he had done, if he was thrown out, then so be it. “I think you look nice.” He looked back and met those nearly black eyes and gave a small smile. 

“Thank you, I think you do too,” he returned. Silence again took center stage. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Severus asked him. 

Ron met his eyes again and found concern, not impatience. This was an older man, more experienced and more intelligent. This was a man he could talk to. “Honestly?” He knew the answer but asked anyway. 

“Please,” he said, not moving. 

Ron shifted again, facing the Severus full on. It was best to get it out in the open. “I haven’t really dated much. The men I have been with, I met at games and parties, bars and such. If you stop and think about it, I have never really been on a date before, so even this kind of atmosphere is unusual to me.” It felt good to say it, but it still embarrassed him. 

“I see.” His nod was simple and it showed a sense of understanding, but that simple-ness sent a shiver down Ron’s spine. The silkiness of his voice had dropped an octave and sailed right into his bones. 

Ron was at a loss for what to do. He hadn’t spent an evening like this with a man before. Granted the interview was a method of him being there, but now what? Not one to draw out the uncomfortable, he stood and looked down at Severus. “I should get going now. Thank you for dinner.”

Severus stood. “Perhaps you could come back tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” Meeting Severus’s eyes.

“For dinner.” He clarified. 

“Dinner?” Ron knew he sounded like an idiot, but the words came out before he could stop them. 

“Yes, a similar meal resembling the one we had tonight.” He said with all seriousness of a theater thespian.

Ron let himself sigh and smile. “Right.” He looked up at the man watching him, waiting patiently. “I’d be happy to come tomorrow.” 

“Then I shall see you at 6?” He asked. 

“6.” Ron took his leave and went home, leaving Severus alone with this thoughts. The young man was remarkable. So confident in his career and his reporting, yet insecure in his youth and unsure of himself. 

Ron was a man of courage and daring, that much was still evident. Severus thought he was wasted on sports but he knew it was a love of his. He was very impressed when he read the article, very impressed. Ron had been right, he didn’t need to embellish anything, and he was informative for his readers.

He had come into his own and became a man of character. A man that Severus found himself drawn to. He smiled as he relaxed in his chair again, smiling as he breathed in the scent of his cologne. The lingering smell would vanish soon enough, but for the moment he would enjoy it.


	5. Five

  
Author's notes: a dinner date  


* * *

Ron was on edge the whole day. Covering the match in northern Scotland didn’t have the same thrill that it always had. In fact it seemed to go on and on. He would have hated sending a note to Severus canceling their dinner, but luckily, the snitch was finally caught. 

He raced home, setting his parchments and notes on his desk. He would write his article later. He had to shower and change. He chose a pair of black jeans, and a burgundy dress shirt. He left the top button unbuttoned opened the wrists too. Rolling the sleeves halfway up his forearms, he looked slightly casual but the little extra effort was obvious. He wanted to look a little better then he usually had. 

He didn’t add anything to his hair because it caused itching and irritation. He did however, use cologne. Just a little more than he used the night before, but it always smelled better after a shower. Ron loved the smell of nice cologne on a freshly cleaned male body. He hoped Severus appreciated it too. 

He was ready and cloaked and out the door, apparating to Spinner’s End a few moments early. He took a moment to relax behind a nearby tree, slowing his breathing from rushing through his shower and dressing. When he didn’t look as if he had just finished jogging, he walked slowly up to the door, watching it open as he got closer. 

Severus had taken the same care, wearing dress trousers and a dark grey shirt, worn casually as well. His hair was pulled back and he smiled as he tossed a cigarette to the ground, stepping out to crush it under his boot. “Come in.” He stood aside and let the younger man enter. “You look nice.” He said, hanging Ron’s cloak. 

“So do you.” He was glad when Severus led him to through his small kitchen, since he was too nervous about the evening. He needed someone else to plan things and take charge, so he followed Severus to his backyard and glanced around with wide eyes. 

Severus had set a table for two in his small cozy yard, with a white tablecloth and lit by charmed candles. Two places where set and an iron stand held a bucket of ice and a bottle of white wine. “This is amazing.” Ron said, smiling back at Severus. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Ron took the chair Severus held out for him. “I’m also glad you could make it.”

“I was worried I would have to cancel.” He said, watching him pour the wine.

“Why do you say that?” He took the chair beside him, and together they began dining on lobster and crisp salad. 

“I had to cover a match, and it took longer than predicted.” He tried to keep his bites small, so he could talk, but the food was so delicious. “This is fabulous.”

“I didn’t know if you like seafood. I see I was right in taking a chance.” The meal was wonderful, and Severus was very attentive, asking about Ron’s career and being very open about his own life. He hadn’t realized that they had been outside for two hours until the chill began to grow. 

“Let’s go inside.” They took their wine glasses and moved inside, leaving the table and dishes to vanish since they were no longer needed. Settling on the couch together Ron suddenly was at a loss for words. Where did they go now? What did they talk about? 

“You seem nervous again?” Severus asked him. Ron took a moment to look at the man sitting close to him. They weren’t physically touching but they were a hair’s breathe away. He was facing him, watching him with dark, nearly black eyes full of patience. 

“I’m sorry.” He tried to chuckled, but he knew it sounded fake. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Like this?” he asked lifting an eyebrow, “you mean a simple dinner?”

Ron shifted and faced him, letting their knees touch. “I know it sounds daft, but yes. Most of my dealings with men have been physical, lacking somehow, but physical. I’m not used to spending time like this with a man and just talking.”

“A shame indeed.” He finished his wine, taking Ron’s empty glass and set them both aside. 

“Why did you ask me here tonight?” Ron’s curiosity got the best of him. He had to know where he stood. Was this something that would grow, or was it just another night.

“Why do you ask?” Severus wasn’t challenging him, or trying to be evasive. He wanted to know what Ron was after so he could answer and assure him the way he obviously needed. 

“I mean, if this is something that will end up with me leaving in a few hours, why dinner?” He hoped it didn’t sound like he was accusing the man of anything nefarious. 

“Do you want to leave in a few hours Ron?” His eyebrow lifted again and Ron grinned. 

“You have yet to answer a single question I have asked, yet I have complied for some reason.” Severus had to chuckle. 

“I am a bit out of the one-night-stand phase.” He said, watching for reactions. “I would not have invited you here for dinner if I had something that casual in mind.” 

“I was hoping you might say that.” He let out a sigh of relief, and then panicked as he saw Severus watching him closely. 

“You were?” His voice had dropped again. He had to know the power he could wield with that liquid silk of his. 

“Maybe I should explain that.” He said with a blush, then continued when the older man nodded. “I mean that I was hoping you would want something more because I have already been the entertainment for the night or the flavor of the month. I’d rather not be something that could easily be replaced again.”

“Has that happened a lot?” His concern made Ron feel guilty about admitting so much.

“I was alright with it the first few times, but when all of a sudden you are not worthy of someone’s time or even attention, it can take a toll on you.” He met Severus’s eyes. “I’m ready for someone to want me, and not just want me. Does that make sense?” 

“Perfectly.” His reply was barely a whisper, but it thundered in Ron’s ears. This man oozed sex appeal and it was all directed at him. He looked away, letting his eyes dart around, but when he focused on Severus again he saw that the man’s eyes hadn’t moved. They were still aimed at him. Or rather at his eyes. 

Ron’s breathing sped up as Severus leaned closer. He froze, his chest rising and falling and the scent of woodsy cologne became strong. He saw his former teacher lean closer, almost waiting for a clue. 

He thought for a moment of refusing but for some reason he couldn’t. He wanted this. He wanted an older man for the first time since he realized he was gay. He wanted a real man, a man who knew what he wanted from life and from his partner. 

Tilting his head, he lifted his jaw slightly, letting his eyes drift shut as he saw Severus move closer. When their lips met, Ron exploded. His nerves lit up in flames as strong firm lips caressed his own. Every sense was filled with the man who was kissing him. 

Two gentle, but warm hands reached along his jaw. His face was tilted and before his knew it, he had parted his lips, letting a slick and wet tongue slip into his mouth. Ron let out a groan into Severus’s waiting throat and leaned forward. Letting his whole body relax into the hardest arms he had ever felt, Ron gave into his body’s call and returned the kiss, thrusting and exploring with his own tongue. 

Ron had never before felt such control in a kiss. The young men he had been with had been sloppy, licking and sucking anything and it seemed as if they were taking. Severus kissed Ron with a slow and easy pace, sharing an intimacy with him, and drawing out his trust and willingness. 

It was a willingness he wanted to give into but as still unsure of. His last dealings with men had soured him somewhat, but he knew the Professor was an intelligent man and if he needed to move slowly and wait, then he would. So he enjoyed the kiss with everything in his body. Feeling a new tenderness that he hadn’t had before. 

Severus could tell the young man in his arms was inexperienced to a certain extent. He didn’t think Ron was a virgin, but he did think that he hadn’t made love before. He had a feeling Ron had fucked and been fucked, but that was different. Anybody could fuck. 

Ron was a taste of innocence and wonder that he wanted. He had a zest for life and a positive light that he was drawn too. Ron wasn’t hateful and Severus liked that. He couldn’t help but feel lighter of heart around Ron and he wanted more than anything to share something special with this handsome young man. 

Severus leaned closer and slipped an arm around his waist, bringing his body against his as he reclined, stretching out on top of Ron on the couch. The younger man didn’t refuse and let his body go slack as he was positioned. He hadn’t broken the kiss once, his mouth still claiming Ron’s as he balanced his weight. 

Ron was simply delicious; there was no other way to describe it. His sweetness was intoxicating and his soft lips and welcoming mouth was addictive. That fresh smell of his body was a temptation of great proportions and while his inner animal was teased, his need to be a gentleman was stronger. 

Ron meanwhile, was reeling in what he was feeling. Severus’s weight was dispersed evenly, his chest strong against his own and his long legs surrounded his in a hug of pure muscle. His erection rested beside Ron’s, both hard and stiff, trying to get past layers of shorts and jeans. Two thick displays of desire cradling each other.

Severus’s broke the kiss, and moved his kisses along Ron’s jaw, up to his ear and down his neck, listening to heavy breathing. His skin was smooth, pale and flawless, and Severus’s eagerly paid homage to that smoothness with his lips and tongue. He found Ron’s pulse and opened his mouth over it, feeling the beat under his tongue, and hearing a groan fill his ears. 

Ron’s whole being was ablaze. Nobody had been so slow with him. Severus’s kisses along his throat triggered his desire and soon enough there were too many clothes between them. He wanted more. He needed more. He…….

“Severus…..please….stop……” His whisper was so quiet that Ron wondered if it could be heard, but Severus froze and lifted his head to lock eyes. He gave a gentle shove on the shoulders above him and without question; Severus lifted his weight and helped Ron sit up.

“If I have done something wrong…….’ He started but Ron cut him off. 

“No…no, you haven’t don’t anything wrong.” He regained his composure and when he was in control he looked at Severus. The man had managed to regain his own control so much quicker but he expected that. He was much more disciplined and capable then Ron was. 

“Are you alright?” His concern touched Ron. It would always touch Ron. Having a man truly care about his welfare was something he wanted after being denied for so long. 

“Yes, I’m fine.’ He faced Severus and looked him square in the eye. “I told you before that this is new to me.” Severus nodded. “I had nothing but casual encounters. They didn’t mean anything and ended quickly.” Severus nodded. “I don’t want to be treated like that again. I don’t think that you will, but I want to wait until I’m sure.”

Severus respected Ron all the more at that moment. He wanted to be treated with dignity; he was demanding to be treated with dignity. “I understand.” He leaned forward and placed a single kiss on Ron’s cheek. 

“I’m not saying no,” Ron told him, reaching for his hand, “I’m just saying not yet.”

“When?” 

Ron watched him waiting patiently before speaking. “When I know I am considered something worth waiting for.”


	6. Six

  
Author's notes: an afternoon at the Weasleys  


* * *

Six weeks had passed since his dinner with Severus. During that time, Ron spent several days with him, having teas, more dinners and sending owls. The owls became more frequent when he returned to Hogwarts for the start of term. They also became more detailed as he spoke of stress and new students. Ron looked forward to these insights into his life. Severus continued to maintain his distance, not attempting anything more than a caress or kisses. The two learned more and more about each other. 

Since it was obvious that both wanted a physical consummation eventually, they shared their sexual histories. It was wise to know what each had and hadn’t done, and neither was judgmental about what was admitted.

Ron was becoming more and more comfortable with Severus, and his assurance as to his intentions were becoming more and more secure, but he still worried. He knew that he would be treated well, but how was he to be viewed? Would he be a treasured lover, or a partner? Would he be welcomed into his bed or into his life? 

He spoke with Severus over afternoon tea in a café in Hogsmeade. One of the few meetings that they had over the weekends since his school schedule didn’t permit meeting during the week. “I have to go to my parent’s home tonight.” He casually mentioned. 

“You don’t want to go?” Severus played with Ron’s fingers, which he held in his hand, brushing the digits with his thumb.

“Ginny and Harry got engaged so my parents are giving them a dinner tonight. All my brothers are going as well.” He fell silent. 

“And you don’t want to go?” Severus said again. 

“Yes and no,” he admitted, “it is always wonderful to see my family again, and Harry has always been like a brother to me. Knowing he will be an actual part of the family is a nice thought.” He again, fell silent.

“What makes you so reluctant?” He asked, leaning on the small table, watching him closely.

“My brothers and now my sister each have someone special in their lives. My father was always accepting of me being gay, and my mother came around soon enough, but she constantly asks me when I will find someone. My father keeps her in line and thanks to him I am not overrun with owls.” He let out a sigh.

“You don’t wish to say anything about us?” It was hard for him to ask because he felt it wasn’t his place, but he thought he had made some effort to show his intentions. The fact that he was wrong, was hard to take. 

Ron met his eyes and gave his hand a squeeze. “I do want to let them know, but……..” he looked away for only a moment, “I just want to be able to tell them about something serious.”

“I understand.” Severus meant it. He knew now that Ron wanted a serious relationship, not just a lover. He wanted a partner and he wanted to be sure that Severus wanted the same thing. He was waiting for a show of action to show him just that. He was waiting for Severus to prove himself. “How about breakfast? Tomorrow morning.”

“Breakfast?” Ron lifted his eyebrows. “I suppose we can meet at the café.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” He rose with a new confidence, knowing just what to do. A plan had formed in his mind in mere moments. “Have a good time tonight.” He gave him a kiss, reaching up to caress his hair.

Ron was a little puzzled at his behavior but he said nothing. He figured Severus would send him an owl telling him where to meet for breakfast. Tomorrow was Sunday so maybe they would have a brunch. He made his way home, finishing up his work and leaving for the Burrow.

 

“Ron, what on earth has been happening?” Harry greeted him with a glass of wine and a hurried question.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, but Hermione hurried over before his friend could answer.

“Have you two gotten serious?” She asked eagerly.

“What are you two talking about?” He asked, looking from one to the other. 

“Professor Snape is here.” Ron froze at Harry’s statement. Then he rushed to a window and looked out, searching out shiny black locks among the family. He soon found him and his heart began to pound in his chest. 

Severus was casually talking with his father. The two men spoke easily and a few nods and smiles were exchanged. Ron continued to watch them, ignoring the questions that continued from Harry and Hermione. They soon stopped when they saw that Ron would not answer them and they just watched, waiting to see what their closest friend would do. 

Ron entire body was stiff with anxiety. What was Severus saying to his father? Perhaps it was something to do with the Ministry? They never worked together before, so this appearance of his was confusing. 

In a moment Severus met his eyes and gave him a smile. Ron nearly swallowed his own throat, but returned the smile, his curiosity written on his face. He apparated away and Ron wasted no time, hurrying past Harry and Hermione to his father’s side. 

“Dad.” He was winded by the time he reached Arthur Weasley.

“Ron, relax, there is no fire.” He gave his son’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“What was Professor Snape doing here dad?” He asked, calming down. 

“Professor Snape? I had thought you two were past titles.” He said with smile. 

“Did he say…..” Ron couldn’t finish the question. His anger was growing and his frown showed, drawing his father’s concern. 

“Don’t get angry Ron. Severus didn’t tell me anything overly private. He did tell me that you two had been seeing a lot of each other lately, and would probably become more serious. If I agreed that is.” His smile grew as his waited for his son to react to his last phrase. 

“If you agreed?” Ron was stunned and he never hid emotions from his father. “Are you saying that he asked for permission?” 

Arthur chuckled. “In a matter of speaking, he did, but then again he didn’t. He never asked me outright but he knows that since there are 20 years between you two, that I may have a problem with that age difference.” He took his son’s shoulder again. “He wanted to assure me that he was not toying with you. That you were not a pastime or a cure to boredom. He assured me that he respected you.” 

Ron was stunned. He had asked for something to prove his intentions and he had delivered. “What did you tell him?” 

“I told him I would respect your decision in this matter, but I believed what he told me. Not too many take the initiative to come to the parents and that shows a lot for the man.” Ron thought carefully about his father’s words, as he always did. “Do you feel something for him Ron?” 

“Yes.” He didn’t have to think on that one. 

“Then I wish you the best.” He leaned in and took his son in a hug, which was returned. “He will return in a bit, he said he needed to fetch something.” 

Ron spent the next thirty minutes telling Harry and Hermione about the past several weeks, each stunned at how things had progressed. 

“You are going to sleep with him now aren’t you?” Hermione asked. 

“Do you honestly think he spoke to your dad to get you to sleep with him?” Harry asked with a sarcasm that showed his own belief.

“No, of course not.” Ron answered, earning an ‘I-told-you-so’ look from Harry. “If that’s all he wanted, he wouldn’t have gone to my father. Besides, his past relationships have been serious ones. He’s not the cheap affair type. I think he did this for me.”

“That’s a good thing you know.” Hermione told him. “You wanted something different this time right.” He nodded. 

“I agree,” Harry added, “you have been alone ever since what’s his fuck left, and this time you aren’t dealing with an idiot savant. This is Professor Snape, he is a bit more dignified then those other guys.” 

“True, he has been very smooth so far.” Ron added with a smile.

“You’ve had a snog or two already, is he better than the others?” Ron’s smile grew wider. “I see he is.”

“Well he is.” His face now as ginger as his hair, Ron gave in and laughed at himself. 

“Alright, what have you been saying about me?” All three looked toward the voice and saw Severus behind them, carrying a parcel. 

“We were merely speculating as to the benefits of dating a man outside our age bracket.” Hermione said with infinite smoothness, as Ron and Harry continued smiling like fools. 

“And what did you surmise?’ He asked, for a brief moment slipping into teacher mode.

“That an older man is much more intelligent than a young man who doesn’t have his shit together.” Ron and Harry bust out into laughter. Hermione had such an elegant way of switching from bookish phrases to profanity. 

“I agree wholeheartedly.” He said, still standing behind Ron. 

“Then why go after a younger man sir?” She asked just as smoothly. 

Ron felt a hand slip into his hair at the nape of his neck. “Because everyone loves hot ginger,” he said, then looked to Harry, “right Mr. Potter?” 

“Oh yeah.” He answered with a look at Ginny, who was talking with her twin brothers. 

“Come on Harry, let’s go talk to Ginny.” Hermione rose and took Harry’s arm, heading away. 

“Abandoning your friend?” He called after them as he took a seat next to Ron. 

“We do it all the time, he’s used to it.” Hermione called over her shoulder, chuckling with Harry. 

“They do?” His fingers still toyed with his hair. 

“Yes.” He looked over at Severus. He was in jeans again, and a black V-neck jumper. He was a little dresser than casual and he had a feeling it was because he was making an effort with Arthur Weasley. “My father said you spoke to him.”

“Your father speaks the truth.” His fingers tracing lines along this neck. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked. 

“I thought you wanted a reassurance.” Ron nodded. “I know how much you admire your father and trust his word. I knew that if he accepted me, then you would too. I told him you weren’t a game to me and he believed me.”

“Did you do it to get me to sleep with you?” He normally would have been embarrassed to ask that, but Severus was too smart to see it as anything but a question. 

“Partly,” Ron grinned at him, “I do want sleep with you, but I don’t want you to come to be as a reward, I want you to come to me because you want the same thing.”

“I do want the same thing.” Ron whispered.

“I know.” Severus leaned in and kissed him gently. Then took his hand, and together they went and searched out his father, handing him the parcel. His father lit up when he saw Ogden’s whiskey. He noticed his mother and father drinking glasses during dinner. 

Severus seemed right at home, sitting next to Ron during dinner. He easily joined in conversation and the toast to Harry and Ginny. He seemed comfortable with his family and it overjoyed Ron, who never brought a man home to meet them. 

As everyone was leaving, through the floo, brooms or apparition, Severus stayed with Ron to say goodbye to his parents. They left together, and when they were a few feet from the house, Severus spoke. “Do you want o come with me?” 

“To Hogwarts?” At Severus’s nod, he asked, “we can’t apparate inside though.” 

Severus griped his hand tighter and Ron was pulled along him appearing on the Hogwarts grounds. The huge castle was lit up in the distance, the forest was live with activity, and the whomping willow was settled into what looked like sleep. 

“This way.” Ron followed Severus closer toward the grounds until they came to what looked like a bare stone wall. Severus reached between some of the brush and gave a tap, opening an entrance that nobody would have found. 

“That’s brilliant.” He said with a chuckle, slipping inside while the door was closed. He held tightly to Severus’s hand as he was led down passages and eventually brought to a door. He emerged inside private quarters. 

“I need to speak to Dumbledore,” Ron nodded, “make yourself at home. I won’t be a moment.” 

When he left Ron looked about the room. It looked like his Spinner’s End home in a sense but this was far more personal. Knowing he spent most of his time here, it made more sense to keep personal effects with him. Ron moved to the fire and looked at several pictures on the mantle. 

Severus’s younger self, along with Lucius Malfoy and three others that he didn’t recognize in Slytherin robes. He also recognized a photo of Severus and Harry’s mum. He found Severus with an older woman, most likely his mother, then he found Severus with an older man who looked exactly like him. Granted his hair was different and he was wearing a goatee, but the face was identical. He also saw a photo of Severus holding a baby, but he couldn’t tell who it was. 

He moved over to the first of several bookcases. His collection here was much more specific. He filled his room with nearly every potion manual or dark art reference imaginable. The two subjects that held the most interest to him, and most likely he used these books for his classes. 

He turned and found two armchairs before the fire. He found a door off to one side and an open door off to the other. Taking a peak, he saw that it was an office, similar to the one Professor McGonagall used. It probably served as an entrance to his quarters from the Slytherin house common room. 

He turned from the door, and looked around some more. Since he ate in the great hall, there was no kitchen, and he assumed that the bathroom was in his bedroom. His walls were a dark green and deep cherry woods and black leather were the focus of his furniture. The room was dark and hidden in shadows, like the man himself. You had to focus to see everything. 

The door closed behind him and he smiled as Severus took his cloak. “Did you see Dumbledore?” 

“Yes, I let him know you were here, and to have Professor Sinistra continue keeping watch on my house.” He moved back to stand close to Ron.

“I wondered how you were able to get away.” He said, glancing at the photos again. 

“I have taken care of Hufflepuff students while Sprout leaves on an odd weekend and Ravenclaw as well. It’s how the teachers get time off during the school year.” He followed Ron’s eyes as he looked at pictures.

“Who is this?” He asked, pointing to the baby Severus was holding. 

“That’s Draco.” 

“Really?” Ron looked back, barely able to see the blonde hair. 

“He’s my godson.” Ron gave him a smile and looked back to the images. “My parents.

Ron looked away from the pictures and back at Severus who was watching him closely. “I want you to spend the night, Ron.

“I know.” 

Ron stayed still as Severus reached out and took his hand. His grip was gentle, as if he held something fragile in his palm. He moved to his bedroom, opening the door, and releasing his hand for a moment. With a flick of his wrist, he lit some candles and turned to face Ron. 

He hadn’t moved from his spot. He had one hand on the door frame, and his gazed was fixed on Severus. “Have you changed your mind?” He prayed Ron hadn’t, but if he did he would respect it. 

“No, I still want to stay.” He still hadn’t stepped into the room. 

“Then what’s the matter?” His kept his voice calm and soothing, wanting to make Ron feel as comfortable as possible.

Ron took a breath and let his hand drop from the door frame. “You know how many partners I’ve had.” Severus nodded. “You know I haven’t had serious relationships.” Again he nodded. “I have had experiences but as I told you it lacked something.” Severus continued to watch him, waiting to hear   
something he didn’t know. Ron felt his fingers tremble and his voice came out in a whisper. “I’m not sure I know what to do.”

Severus felt his heart melt. He was insecure about what would happen, not wanting to disappoint a man he cared about. He walked closer, meeting his eyes, since their height was but an inch different. “Ron,” he slipped his arm around his waist, pulling him chest to chest, easing him into the room, “I’m a teacher.” He whispered, slowing shutting the door and sealing him inside his room with his lover.


	7. Seven

  
Author's notes: A night with Severus  


* * *

Ron let himself be guided further into Severus’s domain. He didn’t pay attention to the décor, he didn’t look around for mementoes, he didn’t look anywhere but at the dark lust filled eyes that held him entranced. Severus had slipped both hands around his waist and pulled him chest to chest. 

There was nothing Ron loved more than a man of strength. He didn’t like weak men who barely held him. He liked a man who showed his wanting, just as Severus was doing now.

Severus took his lips in a kiss, this one more involved and deeper. His arms tightened around the waist he held, pulling him closer. Ron raised his arms and gripped his shoulders, responding to the kiss with ardor. His lust level rose as Severus gave him more and more. His questing tongue fought with his own and they each succumbed to instinct. 

Ron sucked on his bottom lip, listening to his lover groan and he nibbled gently, before diving into his mouth again. He gave a moan when he felt hands on his ass, pulling him closer. An erection as hard as his own rubbed against him. 

Ron felt his body heat up, and he nearly whimpered when the hands left his ass and traveled higher. He was lifted off the ground just a bit and as he continued kissing, he was moved several feet and eased onto something soft. As the kiss was broken he realized that he was settled onto his bed, and Severus was leaning over him. 

He had never seen that look on Severus before. He had seen desire, and mild lust, but this was full on debauched, predator-on-the-prowl look. But he was looking at his eyes. The men Ron had been with would have been all over his body by now, and he knew Severus would be too, but he was keeping eye contact, watching for reactions and emotions. 

Ron reached up and rested a hand on his arm, letting him know that he was ready for anything that would happen. His face was welcoming and he gave Severus a small smile, showing that he was here with him in every way.

It was all the older man needed. He lowered his lips to Ron’s neck, breathing in the scent and covering him with kisses, looking for that pulse point he had found before. He located it and opened his mouth, savoring the throbbing that mirrored his own body. 

Ron titled his head, exposing more of his neck, reaching up to caress the arms that were balancing the man above him. He lifted his knee, wishing that he could feel the legs through two layers of trousers but he would have to wait. Severus on the other hand, was thinking the same and knew the time for patience was over. He had Ron beneath him, willing and wanting. He had been imagining this man for weeks naked on his bed and now it was happening.

While he continued kissing Ron’s neck, he reached for the buttons on his shirt, opening them one by one. He yanked the cotton from his jeans and continued unbuttoning until he was able to push the fabric aside. He lifted his head and looked down at Ron’s exposed chest, pale and toned, with firm pecs and a flat stomach, decorated with the hint of a washboard. 

He dropped down, placing a kiss on his breastbone, and inhaling deeply. He moved from one puckered nipple to the other, tasting his skin. Ron had let his eyes drift shut, doing nothing but enjoying what Severus was doing. His weight had dropped, covering his lower body. He reached down, feeling for the waist of his sweater, pulling upward. 

Severus rose up on his knees and yanked his sweater off, then removed his belt in record time. He reached down and pulled Ron’s belt off, staring into his eyes and he quickly unfastened his jeans and yanked them off. Ron lifted his hips to assist him until he was naked from the waist down. 

Severus wasted no time. Spreading Ron’s legs wide he settled between them and took his cock deeply into his mouth. Ron arched his back and groaned out loudly. His cock was pulled into a wet, hot cavern, sucked with a new found pressure that was nearly torture. He tried to lift his legs but Severus held them firm in his arms. He could do nothing but lay back and feel. 

Severus was aware of every noise Ron was making, every twitch, turn and writhe his body gave off. His responses were the most erotic he’d ever seen. He didn’t hide anything, he didn’t over exaggerate. Everything he felt was genuine. Everything he did was true. He felt two hands weave into his hair, and the thighs he was holding begin to tremble. 

“Severus….I ….you should…..” his words trailed off. Ron arched his hips and released what he had tried to hold in. Severus gripped his hips tightly and took him to the back of his throat and let his cum slid down as he swallowed. Unable to taste it, he continued to swallow until Ron collapsed and went flaccid in his mouth. 

He slowly let his cock slide out from his lips, watching the young man pant while his body went limp fed his ego. He crawled back up Ron’s body, kissing his way along. When he reached his lips, Ron tilted his head and opened his eyes. 

“Did you like that?” Severus asked, running fingertip along his brow.

“That was wonderful,” Ron whispered, “but you didn’t have to do it.”

“Of course not. In the bedroom nobody HAS to do anything,” he lowered his lips and placed a kiss on his temple, “that’s what makes it a pleasure,” he kissed his jaw, “when someone does something because they want to please you,” he kissed his eyelid, “when you want to be pleased,” he kissed his lips gently, “that’s what it means to be lovers.” 

Ron closed his eyes and parted his lips, letting Severus’s kiss take him over. This was what he wanted. To share an intimacy that was more than the physical. Severus wanted to please him, and he wanted to be pleased. He wanted a give and take, an equality, and that’s what Ron wanted. 

He reached down with his hands and found skin, warm soft skin. He broke the kiss. “When did you get your trousers off?’ Ron asked him with a grin.

“Well, you were preoccupied when I managed to slip them off.” He gave a wink and leaned down for another kiss.

“Don’t you want me to do it to you now?” he asked, wishing he would say yes. He was anxious to get better acquainted with Severus’s body. 

“No, not tonight. Tonight is about you,” he shifted his body, covering Ron completely, “you finally got what you needed to be able to come here and I am going to make sure you do not regret it.”

Ron gave in to his kiss again, letting himself be taken over by sensation. Eventually he was flipped over onto his stomach and Severus continued his assault on the back of his neck. He gripped the pillow in two fists as the kisses moved along his shoulder blades and down his spine. 

The noises he was making filled Severus’s whole being. He enjoyed a partner like this, one who wasn’t afraid to let out what they were feeling. Ron was a man above all others, unselfish, and Severus couldn’t wait to become one with him.

Ron buried his face in the pillow and began heaving for air as Severus’s tongue slid along his ass, teasing the puckered opening. He felt two hands on his ass, holding him open as the pleasure continued….and continued….and continued……then stopped.

Ron watched a hand reached over him and into a small dresser at the headboard, slowly extracting a small vial of liquid. He had seen it many times before, and waited patiently as Severus coated himself. Then Ron felt the cool substance on his ass, before his back was covered with a strong chest. He felt warm breathe in his ear and arms circling his shoulders.

Severus held him close, kissing his cheek and jaw, sucking his earlobe until he felt his body relax. He reached down for a moment just to guide himself as he pushed inside. While Ron was tight, it was obvious he wasn’t in pain. 

Ron was relaxed and trusting enough not to clench his body. He was welcoming and he worked with Severus to join their bodies, opening his muscles as Severus thrust inside deeper. He was thick and long and Ron had never felt so filled. He turned his head and rubbed his temple against his lover. 

Severus wrapped both arms around him and together the two found a rhythm that pleased them both. Ron’s snug embrace and the angle Severus was using caused sensations in both men that had them grunting and panting like animals in the forbidden forest. 

Severus spread his thighs, placing them outside Ron’s, then lifted on his elbows, driving deeper. Ron gripped the pillow tightly, practically growling into the softness. Severus had increased his tempo, listening to the reaction he was getting. He knew his young man was feeling good but not close enough to orgasm, and it as something he was going to remedy. 

Withdrawing, he quickly flipped Ron over on his back and settled between his legs. “Hook your leg around my hip,” he ordered. When Ron complied he guided slowly back inside, thrusting upward at a different angle. He liked this position, being able to see his lover’s face, and since Ron was so honest in his reactions it made it all the more satisfying. 

“I’ve never done it this way before.” Ron told him holding on tight to his shoulders.

“Then you have missed out.” Severus leaned down and took his lips in a kiss as deep as his penetration. Ron had never kissed while fucking before and he found it quite to his liking. It was a double penetration of sorts and he knew Severus liked it as well, entering him in two places. 

“Lift your knees.” Ron obeyed and found the different angle allowed a new feeling that ricocheted through his body. Severus rose up from his elbows and braced his fists next to Ron’s shoulders, looking down as he picked up his pace. 

“Merlin….” Ron gasped out as he plunged deep. He squeezed and released his fists on Severus’s arms as he tossed his head back and forth, crying out as he was fucked over and over. 

Severus felt his sac tighten up but he wanted Ron to feel it first. He thrust harder and harder, forcing his control as the redhead he fucked got closer and closer to cumming. 

Ron let go of everything he had and threw his head back, clenching his whole body as an orgasm rocked his whole body. Warm fluid splashed his chest but he ignored it. Pleasure stronger than anything he had felt before flooded his body. He cried out, clinging to the man who brought him here. 

While Ron as in the throes of ecstasy, he drove his body onward to his own release and in moments he followed the ride and spent himself in his young lover. Over and over he sent juice flowing into his bowels, until he had no more to give. 

Collapse on top of him, Severus heaved and gasped for air as Ron did the same, ignoring the weight on his body. Both men, drained of strength, air and semen laid there, a tangle of weightless limbs, covered in sweat and seed, slowly regaining their second wind. 

After some time Severus was able to roll off him, the cool air giving them both a chill. Ron curled up next to him and after several moments they were able to breathe. It was the strongest release Severus had felt in a long time, and he could get used to it. He reached up and found his cigarettes, lighting one with ease. 

“Can I have one?” He lit one for Ron and together the two men relaxed against each other, on their backs, having an after-sex smoke. “That was amazing.” 

“Yes, it was,” Severus agreed, pulling him closer, “I hope you don’t regret anything.”

“How could I?” He twisted and rested on his side facing him, resting his head on a firm shoulder. The two men fell asleep safe, and secure in the dungeons of Hogwarts, sealed off from the world. 

 

Ron woke the next morning and reached for Severus, but he was gone. Sitting up, he looked around and took in the room he had spent the night in. The furniture matched his front room, dark woods and black, but this room was lived in. Scattered clothes were tossed about in a chaos that showed nowhere else in his life. 

Ron chuckled as he continued looking. The bathroom door was open as was the closet, and his smile grew wider as he saw black the most prevalent color showing. He wondered what Severus would do if he gifted him with a red sweater. The dresser had what looked like a jewelry box, and he felt the urge to snoop but didn’t.

“What are you grinning at?” Ron smile lit up the room as he watched his former teacher walk in with a tray. Shirtless and shoeless he wore only a pair of jeans thrown on and not even buttoned or zipped.

“I was wondering what type of jewelry you have in there.” He sat up and leaned against the headboard as Severus joined him and settled the tray. 

“I have several pairs of cufflinks, my Hogwart’s ring, my mother’s family signet ring, a watch and a few earrings.” He answered. 

“Earrings?” He asked, taking up his fork, then searching out ears among black silky hair. 

“My left one is pierced. I did it my 7th year, so did Lucius and a few others. I don’t keep anything in it.” The two men tucked into breakfast and after a few moments Ron began to chuckle again. “What’s so funny?”

“You invited me to breakfast yesterday.” 

“Yes I did.” 

“Confident, weren’t you?” He took a sip of his coffee and reclined back. 

“Yes.” The tray vanished and sent to the school kitchens, they relaxed the morning away in bed.


	8. Eight

  
Author's notes: Skeeter's attack  


* * *

Ron used the floo back to his flat. Severus had to return to his Hogwarts duties the following day so he needed this evening to catch up on the time he took off. When he emerged into his front room, it was late afternoon, and he had several owls waiting for him at his window. 

One was from his mother saying how happy she was that he had found someone and asking for more details. How long had they been seeing each other? Was it serious? Would they be seeing more of him? Ron just shook his head and set the letter aside. 

The second was from Luna reminding him of two upcoming games in the next few days and a reminder that he had been granted an interview with the coach this time, so be prepared. 

The third was from Harry saying that Rita Skeeter showed up at his house an hour ago asking about him and the Professor. He asked that he floo to his home right away. 

Ron didn’t bother with his cloak as he climbed into the floo and with a flash of green magic emerged in a different home. “Harry?”

“Ron, there you are. Did you just get home?” He asked, coming in from the hall. 

“Yes, what happened?” 

“Rita Skeeter says she has a photo of you and the Professor holding hands outside your parent’s home right before you apparated away. She was digging for information.” Harry explained. 

“So? Me and Severus knew she would find out sooner or later.” 

“That’s what I thought, then she asked me if this had started when you were still a student at Hogwarts and how did you manage to keep it hidden.” 

“That bitch!” His anger reached a breaking point. “She’s going too far.” 

“Listen, you might want to send him an owl and warn him. She may get nasty with her next article.” Harry warned. 

“Good idea, thanks for the heads up.” He gave his sister a hug and left, sending an owl to Severus the moment he got home. 

 

 

Ron walked into the Quibbler office to his desk to be greeted by several letters. He barely had time to drop his satchel when Luna approached him. “You might want to see this.” She handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. 

A photo of him and Severus outside the Burrow before they apparated to Hogwarts covered the top half of the paper. They were holding hands and facing each other, chest to chest. He took Severus’s hand and vanished from view, then appeared again to start the whole cycle again. 

 

‘Is He Safe Around Your Children?’  
Hogwart’s Professor Severus Snape was seen attending a Weasley family get together as a guest of the youngest Weasley son, aspiring reporter Ronald Weasley. As you can see from the image collected, this is more than a mere friendship. The intimacy with which they walked and talked clearly shows a physical relationship.   
One has to wonder when this, ahem, ‘relationship’ began. Seven years access to the young man while he was maturing is a long time to engrain himself in someone life. Mr. Weasley has been out of school a short time, that it seems plausible that he began growing close while secured at the school.   
An insider tells us that Professor Snape made himself at home during the gathering, and was very friendly to everyone. How often does he make himself amiable to family members? How many times has he become involved with a younger man? Hogwarts had long been said to be the safest place in England, but is that no longer true?  
-Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet 

 

Ron threw the paper on his desk. “I can’t believe her!” 

“She invents an edge if she has none,” Luna told him, “nobody will take her seriously.” 

“What about parents who take this as word?” Ron began pacing as he usually did when he was putting thoughts together. “How do we respond?” He asked her. 

“We don’t.” Luna said calmly. By this time several others had gathered around, just as pissed at Rita Skeeter as Ron was. 

“Nothing?” Rosemary, an advice columnist, asked with shock that was mirror by the others. “Just let her rant and rave?”

“Listen, if we run a piece now in response, she will have succeeded in drawing us and Ron into a screaming match played out on the front pages. Let her ramble on, she will eventually dig herself a hole to big to crawl out of.” Her even and relaxed voice showed a wisdom that was typical of Ravenclaws. Her staff had always trusted her word and they would in this case too.

Severus sent him an owl, saying the same thing Luna had, to let her say what she wanted. As far as parents reactions, he and Dumbledore would reassure anyone who chose to write about it. Ron hoped everyone was right, and decided to heed the words of his boss and his lover. 

He was going through his planner for the week and planning out questions when several owls came in from mental healers offering assistance if there was any truth to the insinuations. He wrote out a single letter and copied it, sending it off to all healers who sent owls. 

His aggravation grew as more and more owls showed up. Luna took control and removed all the letters, going through them herself, then let him know that several offered sympathy if he was molested during his young years. He could only wonder what Severus was getting. 

It was worse then what Ron had received. Severus received owls from healers as well offering assistance, as they had with Ron, if there was any truth to what was printed. He also got several howlers, screaming and calling him names. 

He did however, get several letters from friends and parents of his students offering support and assurance that they did not believe what was in the papers. These few examples made it easier to function through the day. He admired though the students who came to him asking outright about the article. They didn’t take someone’s word for it, and went right to the source. That showed maturity and he let them know it when they asked. 

He worried about Ron. The owls he sent were full of frustration, but the young man always did get angry when blatant accusations against someone close to him. But he would have to deal with it until it died down. 

Severus hurried through the walkways of Hogsmeade, wanting to get back to the school as soon as possible. “Mr. Snape.” He turned and when he spotted Rita Skeeter hurrying toward him. He wanted to walk away but he found he just couldn’t. The fact that Ron was so hurt by what she implied made him want to say something to the woman. 

“Skeeter.” He said in greeting. He pulled out his wand as the photographer came up behind her. It was the only warning needed, and the young man eased his camera behind his back. He knew he would get no shot today. “What do you want?” 

“I just know you must be dying to respond to rumors going around.” She smiled with a sinister grin. “No doubt a man who is insulted at the vulgarity of what is being said.” 

“What YOU have been saying, you mean.” Severus glared at her. “Normally I would not dare to respond to what a harpy like you creates in her empty head, but seeing as how you have thoroughly slapped Mr. Weasley in the face with your insinuations I cannot remain silent.” He took out his wand and sent a blast to her Quick Quill, which had been scribbling rapidly. 

“How dare you…..” Skeeter looked in shock at the remains of her quill, and the burnt notepad, now black and unreadable. 

“Let me assure you that if you continue to insult me, and therefore Ron, you will regret it.” He said calmly and walked away, heading back to the castle. 

A few parents had written in about the articles, but were immediately put at ease with letters from Dumbledore. As great a wizard as he was, his reputation was even greater, and his word was trusted. 

Over the next several days Skeeter continued to spin the so-called speculation that Severus had taken advantage of Ron during his Hogwarts years, but while there was very little stir because of it. The fact that it was still in circulation, upset Ron. 

Severus decided to take matters into his own hands and as he ate breakfast in the great hall, he wrote out a letter. He would send it to newspaper, any issue other than the Daily Prophet, as soon as he finished it. 

As mail descended into the school, Severus continued to write, ignoring everyone until McGonagall tapped his shoulder. “Take a look at this.” She handed him Witch Daily.

 

No Truth At All!  
Rumors circulated about the origin of the relationship between Hogwart’s Professor Severus Snape, and The Quibbler’s Ron Wealsey stated that they may have begun seeing each other during Mr. Weasley’s later years at the school. Dorian Smith says otherwise.   
“I dated Ron just after he came out, and he told me that he hadn’t dated or socialized with other men while he was at school.” Dorian, who was involved in Ron for a mere few months, says that Ron was very open and honest about his history, and he would have known if anything had happened between them.   
“I find it hard to believe that there is any truth to these rumors, it doesn’t seem reasonable.” Dorian admits that while he and Mr. Weasley parted on not so amiable terms, he holds him with respect. “Ron is a caring man, and when I first heard these rumors, I was angry. What has he done to get this kind of treatment?”   
Some readers speculate that reporter Rita Skeeter, who first began writing about the so called origin of relationship, has fabricated the rumors herself. “I think she was upset that she was denied a chance to cover the potion he created.” Madame Rosemerta speculated. “I have seen her hounding after several people over the years and I have noticed how she lost her temper when he declined to speak with her.”  
If Skeeter holds what she reports to be true, then where is the evidence? Where are the incidents that give way to rumor? Every rumor is either made up or embellish from some fact, no matter how small or coincidental. There has been no reports of anything other than a meeting at a family dinner, which can only confirm a current relationship.   
Witch Daily challenges Skeeter to provide what she has learned, and not what she had imagined. If she believes there is some fact to indiscretions at the school, prove it.  
-Agatha Richards, Witch Daily 

 

“She isn’t going to like that.” Severus handed the paper back to McGonagall.

“No, she won’t.” The old woman gave him a grin and returned to her mail. He tucked the letter he had just finished into his robes. He would see how this new article was received before he sent it off.


	9. Nine

  
Author's notes: more time with Severus  


* * *

Ron had just arrived back from Muggle London, with notes on the football game he just attended. The coach was more than willing to speak with him and as a result, his article would be very informative.

He hurried to his desk and began writing. He wanted to give it to Luna right away and decided just to write it at his desk rather than home. He was almost finished when Luna came up to him and asked, “Have you seen this?” She handed over a newspaper. “I doubt it,” she said with a chuckle, “you’re not the demographic.” 

He picked up what was title, Witch Daily, and ran through the article. With raised eyebrows he looked up at Luna. “Bloody Hell.” 

“Yes,” she took a seat on the corner of his desk, “is she correct?” 

“Regarding what part?” 

“The parting. It says it wasn’t less then amiable.” 

Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Yes, it’s true. I thought there was something serious and while we were in bed, I asked for things he considered to lovey-dovey. He commented then that he hoped I didn’t have expectations, because there was no way he was being tied down to one man.” 

“Really? Sounds like he had several men he was seeing.”

“He had three others.” Ron said with a pathetic laugh. “I was clueless, but he made it seem as if I should have known all along. I thought otherwise, and it causes a huge row.” 

“When was the last time you saw him?” 

“About two and a half years ago. I don’t know where he went, I’m surprised someone found him so easily.” 

“They didn’t find him.” Luna said as plain as day. “He wrote to the newspaper his friend’s wife works for.“

“You mean he did this on his own?” Ron was shocked. He had always imagined Dorian thought him not worth time or effort. For him to take the initiative and speak out was contrary to his character. 

He brushed aside his thoughts and looked up at Luna. “Do we respond?” 

“Not just yet. Let’s see how the readers take this. Witch Daily’s subscription list isn’t that long and it does mildly alright at newsstands.” She let him get back to his article, but his concentration kept interfering. 

By the time he was done and had submitted his parchments to Luna, an owl showed up as he was closing up his desk. It waited patiently as Ron took the letter and read. 

‘Ron, Minerva showed me the paper. How do you feel about it? Did you get any more disturbing letters? I will be in my quarters after 8 this evening if you wish to talk. I am thinking of you. Severus’

Ron smiled. He knew that Severus wanted to know what Luna thought of the article, and if there was continuing backlash and, he had a feeling, he wanted more detail on Dorian. In his own style, though, he left it up to Ron to decide if he wanted to talk.

The owl was still on his desk, waiting, so Ron quickly scrawled out a note that he would floo in at about 8:30. Then he left for home and a well deserved dinner. 

As the evening carried on, Ron went through more mail. This time it was more mixed. Some from women saying he was a charming young man, and he just needed to ignore what was being said. Some from arrogant men who said all he needed was the right woman. Some from nice men saying they were available if things don’t work out with Snape. On and on it went some getting daft and ignorant and others lecturing him about bearing up under pressure. He was glad when 8:30 showed up and he was able to meet Severus. 

He was waiting in his armchair before the fire reading when Ron showed up. Standing, he put the book aside, and opened his arms. Ron easily went into them and they shared a warm kiss. It lingered, but eventually they stopped. 

“How are you?” 

Ron let himself be lead to a loveseat, which looked surprisingly like his other armchair under a charm. “I’m alright. I was a bit shocked though.” 

Severus draped an arm around his shoulders. “You mean about the former flame speaking out?” 

“Yes.” Ron shook his head. “Dorian was the last person I would have thought would speak out.”

“Why is that?” He didn’t think he had a right to pry into Ron’s former life. Granted he knew about his sexual history, but as far as relationships went, he didn’t ask too many questions. 

“Dorian was a man I met at a nightclub. He came up behind me and started dancing.” Ron said with a chuckle. “We began dating casually, seeing each other when we had time. When it became physical, it seemed very one sided. He did things he wanted to do but when I mentioned that I needed something more he seemed surprised.”

“Really?” Severus was truly confused. Who wouldn’t want to have something special with Ron. 

“Yes, he said that just because we fuck I shouldn’t read too much into it.” Ron let out another chuckle, and Severus could see that he had dealt with the feelings long ago. 

“Seeing as how he could speak like that, I can see why you would be surprised that he granted an interview.” 

“He didn’t.” Ron looked over at him with a smile. “Luna told me through her chain of connections that he approached the magazine. They didn’t hunt him down or anything.”

Black eyebrows lifted. “Really? Now I see your point clearly. Are you going to speak to him?” 

Ron furled his brow. “Why would I?”

“I thought you might want to thank him. That’s a very disgusting yet Gryffindor thing to do.” 

Ron let out a loud laugh. “No. If he sends an owl, I’ll send a reply.” Severus gave him a nod. “So, did you really just want to talk tonight?” 

Severus had to grin as his sinister smile. “A little oration never hurts to keep a relationship strong.” 

“A little oration huh?” Ron shifted and straddled his lap.

“You have that look about you.” He said, gripping the hips of his partner. 

“What look is that?” Ron leaned down and opened his mouth over his pale throat. 

“That I’m-up-to-no-good look you used to wear at Hogwarts so frequently.” He rolled his head to the side, letting Ron have more skin. 

“Mmmmm…did I?” The vibrations of his humming slid down Severus’s spine. 

“Yes, you did.” He let his eyes drift shut as Ron eased off his lap and onto his knees on the floor. “Always planning a prank or trick of some kind. Just as bad as the twins.”

Ron eased the black trousers open and with very little help from his lover, eased them off, along with his shoes. “I humbly apologize and beg forgiveness Professor.” He leaned down and ran his tongue along the underside of the cock he had freed. 

Severus’s jolted in his seat as much from the licking as being called Professor. In this situation it had quite an effect on him, so he let his inner fantasies come out. “No doubt you were targeting my Slytherins weren’t you Mr. Weasley.”

Ron grinned up at him, then planted a series of small kisses from the base to the head of his cock. “Oh yes (kiss), we had planned (kiss) so many evil (kiss) malicious (kiss) and downright nasty (kiss) things to do.” He circled the head with his tongue. “You won’t take too many points form Gryffindor, will you Professor?” He gave a slow lick over the eye. 

“Perhaps you may even earn some points this evening Mr. Weasley, if you show how sorry you are.” He lifted an eyebrow, as he usually did when he was questioning students he had caught in the act. Ron himself remembered that look and he grinned wider, the head of Severus’s cock still in his mouth. 

“Thank you Professor.” He opened his mouth wide and took him deeply, stroking the base with his hand, as his slid his mouth up and down, sucking as he went. 

Severus let his head roll back and he groaned loudly. This young man certainly had a talented mouth. He let himself enjoy being serviced by his ‘student’, let himself be taken over by fantasies in ‘detention’. Maybe he could even talk Ron into his old uniform and taking a trip to the room of requirement. The image of Ron in Gryffindor robes was more erotic than he thought, and he hardened even more if it was possible. 

Ron let his head roll from side to side, alternating as he slid up and down on his cock. Severus was covered in saliva; glistening from the licks he had been given. He worked his fist in a roll, squeezing and releasing, making sure there was not one single dry spot left. 

Ron closed his eyes as he sucked the massive piece of flesh into his mouth. Severus’s kept himself clean, and as a result his skin tasted fresh. There was nothing Ron admired more than a man who took care with his body. He could lick the man all night, but he had other things he wanted to try. He had found a position that he thought might be worth trying and he knew Severus would indulge him. 

“Professor?” He asked. 

Severus looked down and thought he had gone to the afterworld as the sight. Ron on his knees, his lips swollen and wet, holding his spit soaked cock in his hand as he gentle stroked it. “Yes Mr. Weasley.”  
“I want to try something if that’s alright with you Sir.” His little boy eyes and still moving hand were so fucking sexy. 

He could have asked for the left side of his nut sac and Severus would have chopped it off for him. “I suppose I could allow it.” 

Ron grinned and giving the head of his cock a light kiss, he stood up and shed his clothes quickly. Yanking the vial of lube from his pocket, he applied it to himself and little to Severus, who really didn’t need much of it. 

While he stripped, Severus had removed his own shirt, and waited patiently as Ron straddled him again. He seemed to have the situation well in hand, so he remained sitting while Ron sank down slowly. Both men let out groans of pleasure at being connected again. 

To Severus, seeing Ron control the speed and depth was amazing. Ron’s face took on bliss as he shifted about, using his lover’s body to bring his own rapture. He looked down at Severus meeting his eyes, and lifted his hands to caress his neck shoulders and chest. Having a man who made eye contact made it all the more special to him, and this was what he wanted from a man. 

He began rocking harder and harder, moving his body about until he found the perfect angle. As he drove his body onward, Severus relished the sight. Ron in his lap, impaled on his cock, and riding him to his orgasm. He reached down and took the cock that was resting on his stomach. Ron let out a gasp but didn’t stop. He cradled the tight sac, and hard shaft, that had leaked just a bit of clear fluid. 

“That’s my boy.” Severus whispered, as Ron finally reached what he was searching for and came hard. He clamped down with his ass, and unleashed cream into Severus’s palms. 

He didn’t see the older man smile at him, although he was aware of a wave of magic and the shivers on his cock as he was cleaned up. Panting from sheer joy, he opened his eyes and looked down at Severus, then he smiled. “Now you Professor.” 

It was all he needed to get rid of the painful ache he was feeling. Gripping Ron’s hips in a tight hold, he planted his feet firmly on the floor and began to thrust upward. Ron was thrown about so hard that he had to hold on to Severus’s shoulders to keep steady. He was relentless in his pursuit of what he had seen Ron experience. Meeting his eyes, Ron was covered in gooseflesh as the look of unbridled lust started back at him. 

Seeing his body react turned him on even more and he wrapped his arms around Ron’s waist, pulled him body to body as he continued to fuck…..and fuck…..and fuck……until finally he felt it. His whole body snapped and he thrust hard, burying his face in Ron’s chest as he flooded the body he was inside with cum. Again and again he sent more and more until finally he was spent. 

He let his body go limp, and he fell back against the seat, with Ron leaning over him. He regained his breathing and composure as the young man brushed his hair from his face, and he felt a light kiss on his cheek. “Am I forgiven Professor?” 

Severus looked up into bright blue eyes and sighed. “Two and a half million point to Gryffindor Mr. Weasley.” When Ron smiled, he continued. “Oh wait, you weren’t wearing your uniform for detention, so no points for you.” Just as Ron was about to shout at him, he took his face in both hands and brought him down for a kiss.


	10. Ten

  
Author's notes: "Detention"  


* * *

Luna was satisfied with how things were progressing. For the most part the rumors had died down, and no matter how much Skeeter tried to fan the flames, the spark had all but vanished. Nobody paid attention to anything that was said anymore. 

Ron was relieved and his faith in Luna was strengthened. He always thought she had a head for the press but to know the inside workings as keenly as she did was fun to watch. She could manipulate right along with Skeeter but her integrity showed to any who knew her. 

As he walked along Diagon Alley, making his way to the Quidditch supply store, when he was stopped. “So Mr. Weasley had a little defender.” He slowly turned and faced the blonde nuisance. 

“Rita Skeeter. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I try not to lie.” He said with a smile. 

“Very humorous indeed. Tell me, how much did you pay your former lover to agree to be interviewed?” She titled her head and gave him an inquisitive look. 

“Tell you what, why don’t you ask him how much I paid him.” He turned and walked away, leaving her standing there. He went about purchasing supplies for the upkeep on his broom, then quickly headed back to the Quibbler offices. He used his lunch break for errands and would have a sandwich at his desk. He had too many letters to go through. 

It had been a week since he had seen Severus, and he had asked him to come to Hogwarts tonight, and he was going to make sure he finished work early so he could go home and get ready. He had a surprise for Professor Snape.

Ron had run through his parchments but was out of the offices in record time, Luna grinning at him as he hurried away. At home he made his way to his kitchen and grabbed a quick bite, then rushed through his shower. When he came out of his bathroom, a towel around his hips, he looked with a wicked grin at the clothes he laid out on his bed. “Get ready Severus, here I come.”

 

 

Severus checked the clock again. Ron was five minutes late, and while they had made no plans, there was something he had to talk to Ron about. 

“Professor?” He turned from pouring his drink and damn near dropped the glass he was holding. 

Ron was standing in front of the floo in his Hogwarts uniform. He had combed his hair in a little boy style, parted at the side with what must have been a wet comb. His trousers were the typical black, but it looked like he had charmed his robes to fit his taller stance and broader shoulders. 

“Mr. Weasley.” He finally managed to say, trying his hardest to ignore the erection that had sprung to life in mere seconds. 

“I’m sorry I’m late for detention Sir, I hurried as fast as I could.” He said feigning a sorrowful expression. 

“Don’t move a step Mr. Weasley.” He forced himself back to his room, willing his cock to behave as Ron bit his lip and nodded his obedience. When he was behind his bedroom door, he waved his wand and transfigured his clothes into his teacher’s robes. His look had changed somewhat from the million button suit and high collar but for the sake of Ron’s nostalgia, he changed into the robes he used to wear.

Exiting his room, he assumed the intimidating stance he was known for and faced Ron. He noticed the jump of excitement and appreciation in the young man’s face as seeing proof that he would play this game with him. “Well Mr. Weasley, you compound your infractions by not only earning a detention but arriving late for that detention.”

“I’m sorry Sir, but you see…….” Ron’s arousal was showing, he had caught a glimpse of his trousers when the robes partially opened. 

“Silence.” His harsh tone was commanding and to Ron it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. “You will remain where you are, not moving a step from that spot until I return to collect you.” He moved closer, standing a hair away and whispering. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes Sir.” Ron steadied his hand as Severus walked into his office. He’d wondered what Severus would say when he showed up in robes, but this was better than he thought. He didn’t just accept his fantasy, he was going to play along, and if he was correct in his thinking, he was going to make it better then Ron had imagined. He was going to……

“Weasley!” He turned sharply to see Severus holding open the door to his office. “I hope you don’t intend to spend the evening in daydreams and fantasies.” His lifted eyebrow at the last word sent a wave of longing through Ron’s whole body. 

“No, Sir.” He walked forward and through the open door. As they passed into the classroom, Ron saw that the few windows and vent had been sealed up, as well as the potions storeroom. The classroom door itself now wore what looked like 25 locks in varying sizes and styles. 

“Sit Mr. Weasley.” Ron turned and found Severus had placed a solitary chair at the head of the classroom, and slowly walked forward. On the blackboard he had written, ‘Safety Word = Quaffle’. “Do you understand what is written Mr. Weasley.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Ron’s heart sped up. A safety word was called out when the game being played was too much for either partner. The professor obviously had something in mind and Ron would have the power to halt it at any time. His excitement grew. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he felt drawn all the more to Severus for making sure he had the power to keep himself comfortable. 

“Good.” He waved his wand and his desk floated away, making room for a plain table to take it’s place. Severus moved to one side placing the table between them. “Stand.” Ron obeyed without question. “Place your palms flat on the desk and rest your weight on your elbows.” Ron took up his position and ended up bent in half at the table’s low height. Severus was still standing where he was and as a result they were eye to cock. 

After a few moments of pure silence, Ron began to wonder how long he would have to remain this way. He thought about saying something, but his attention was drawn to his lover, who had walked around the table behind him. He knew better then to let his eyes of head follow him. He was in enough ‘trouble’ as it was.

His robes were lifted out of the way and left to fall down one side of his waist. Two hands settled firmly on his hips and roamed around, shifting to his back and waist, then up to his shoulders. Being groped by Severus was always a turn on, and before he knew it, he let his head drop, resting his forehead on the desk. 

He had enjoyed the feeling for about half a second, before a hand fisted in his hair and lifted his head sharply. “You will not try and doze off now, will you Mr. Weasley?” 

“No Sir.” He answered quickly and found his hair released. He bit his lip as the hands again continued their venture. Just as he was enjoying a nice ass massage, one hand disappeared and a second later a stinging slap was delivered. Ron let out a gasp and jumped, but managed to stay in position on the desk.

Severus stayed where he was also. Waiting to see Ron’s reaction to the spanking, and listening for the safety word, which was clearly in his vision. Nothing was said, and nothing was done. Both men still and anxious to continue. Severus took a moment to gently squeeze the softly he had spanked, just to let Ron know that he wasn’t engaging in this play to be cruel. 

Ron however didn’t need the reassurance, he knew Severus meant this to be a game they would play. The fact that the safety word was printed largely, covering the whole blackboard, and placed right in his eyesight told him this. He wasn’t afraid of Severus, he never would be. 

He raised his hand again and delivered another slap to the still warm ass. Ron managed to keep his jolt inside. He delivered another, and another. Then delivered one to the other side. Ron let his head fall a little but made sure not to let it drop to the table. His ass was hot and stinging from the effects, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t take. He was a bit stunned when it stopped. 

Severus walked around again, and looked directly into his lovers eyes. Ron’s was panting lightly, but his eyes held nothing but excitement. He wasn’t hurt, he wasn’t humiliated. He was aroused, and Severus was glad. “Don’t move.” He said, and vanished into his office. 

Ron waited patiently until he returned carrying a piece of parchment. He laid it out in from of him and Ron’s eyes widened as he saw the words printed out, the same ones that Ron heard when he was eleven years old. 

“Read.” Severus said from his potions behind him. Ron reached out to take the parchment, but his hair was pulled yet again. “Do not move from your position.” When he replaced his hands, his hair was released. “Now, read.” 

“You are here to learn….” SLAP! Ron paused only briefly. It would continue, so he continued and dropped his eyes back to the parchment, “…the subtle science…(SLAP)..and exact art of potion making. (SLAP) As there is little foolish wand waving here (SLAP) many of you will hardly believe (SLAP) this is magic. (SLAP) I don’t expect you will really (SLAP) understand the beauty of (SLAP) the softly simmering cauldron with (SLAP) it’s shimmering fumes, the (SLAP) delicate power of liquids that creep (SLAP) through human veins, (SLAP) bewitching the mind (SLAP) ensnaring the senses (SLAP)….I can teach you how to bottle fame (SLAP), brew glory (SLAP), even put a stopper in death.” (SLAP)

Ron was panting both from the effects of the spanks and the excitement of his ‘detention’. Severus leaned over his back, pressing his chest against his shoulder blades, and resting both hands over his. “Now then,” he whispered into his ear, “will you be late to a meeting with me again Mr. Weasley?” 

Ron brushed his temple against Severus’s cheek. “Never Sir.” 

“Good boy.” He lifted his body and gently eased Ron upright. Taking his hand, they walked to the office door. Before they entered Severus waved his wand, sending the classroom back to it’s original look, devoid of a safely word and extra locks. 

Ron eased his tie off and unbuttoned his top button as they reentered his quarters and back to reality. “How are you?” He turned and smiled at Severus, who had shed his jacket, leaving him in black trousers and a white shirt. He had also unbuttoned his top button. 

“It stings a little.” He said smiling, and reaching to gently massage his ass. 

“There is a pain potion in the bathroom shelf.” Severus settled into the couch as Ron went to the bathroom. When he had sealed the door, he quickly unfastened his trousers and spun around. 

He sucked in a breath at the sight. It looked much worse than he felt. Both cheeks were bright red and slightly puffy. He gently touched one and felt the sting even worse. He quickly downed the potion Severus mentioned and watched as the red marks and inflammation vanished. Giving himself a firm squeeze and feeling no pain, he settled his trousers and headed out to see Severus. 

“All better?” He asked, patting the seat next to him. 

“Yes, everything is fine.” He tossed his robes on a nearby chair and eased down beside Severus. 

“Why did you do this?” He wasn’t complaining and he fully planed to continue it, with more games and different ‘punishments’, but for now, a simple scenario was better for the first time. 

“I thought it might be fun.” He said with a smile. Those bright blue eyes sparkled when he smiled. 

“There is something I wanted to talk to you about tonight.” 

“What would that be?” 

Severus picked up a letter that had been sitting on his table. “Dorian wrote to me.”

 

A/N: I got this little scene from a movie called ’Secretary’. I think it says a lot about those who like this type of playing.   
I also used the first year speech from the book as opposed to the movie version.


	11. Eleven

  
Author's notes: Dorian's Letter  


* * *

“I beg your pardon?” Ron wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. “I thought you said Dorian had written to you.” 

“He did.” Severus handed over the letter. 

“It’s your letter.” 

“It’s about you.” He watched as Ron took the letter and unrolled it. 

 

‘Mr. Snape,   
I’m not sure if you had seen it yet, but I felt compelled to speak to a publication about the rumors in circulation regarding you and Ronald. Through a series of connections I managed to secure an interview with Witch Daily, stating that I believed the rumors to be fabricated. As I said in the interview, Ron was honest and I would have been told if anything had happened. Ron, as I’m sure you know would never engage in anything illegal.  
However I am not writing regarding the article, I’m sure you will see it soon enough. I am writing to tell you about Ron and you should be on guard when it comes to him. Ron is very demanding and will soon have you making unreasonable promises. He wanted me to refrain from going out unless it was with him, he demanded I attend family functions, and he became jealous whenever I mentioned a close friend or even a former lover I remained friends with. Granted I would never assume he had nefarious intentions, I am merely stating that he is possessive and will make life very complicated. He is fun to be with, but soon enough suffocation will set in. I hope I have reached you in time so you can set boundaries or escape a potentially stifling situation.   
Sincerely, Dorian DiSalvo’

 

Ron handed the letter back and stared into the fire. “Ron?” He looked up at Severus who was now stroking him gently while toying with the hair on his neck. “He’s just rambling.”

“He may not be.” Ron said quietly, continuing to stare off into the flames. Although the fingers at his neck were very comforting. Neither Dorian nor the other men he dated had given him these little caresses. 

“I doubt it.” He pulled Ron closer and let him nestle under his arm. “He was just upset that it didn’t continue on his way.” 

“Maybe he’s right in a certain way.” Ron shifted and faced him. 

“How can he be right?” He knew where Ron was taking this, but he also wanted to make sure he knew who’s side he preferred. 

“I did ask him to come to a family gathering, but I only asked once and when he said no, I let it be. Maybe I was demanding. I told you when we first started this that my prior relationships lacked something. Maybe I was more aggressive with them then I thought. Maybe when I asked him not to date anyone else, I did stifle him too much.” His voice kept dropping and dropping and it broke Severus’s heart. 

“No, you weren’t. Telling someone, particularly a lover, what you need is not demanding. He saw the relationship as something overly casual. To view you stating your needs as demanding shows how inconsiderate he was as a partner.” He knew the words were true and hearing Severus say them, made him feel better, but it made him uncomfortable to know that Dorian had spoken to him like this. 

“Are you going to write back?” It was after all his letter, and he had no right to tell him not to respond. 

“I haven’t decided, but I do want you to know that I don’t feel the same way he does.” He leaned in a kissed his temple. It was these little gestures that Ron appreciated more than anything. 

They spent some more time talking before Ron vanished through the floo. Severus wanted him in a happier mood before he went home, so they played chess, and as always it put him in a better disposition. Strategy did that to Ron, and it was something Severus took note of and implemented when needed. 

After this young man had left, he sat at his desk and took up his quill. 

 

 

Ron appeared inside his home and glanced briefly at the parchments on his desk. He would deal with sports scores and statistics tomorrow. He was ahead of schedule anyway. 

Making his way to his room, he collapsed in his bed and laced his hands behind his head. Severus was just amazing. The ‘detention’ he had received tonight was a sample of bigger things to come. He just knew it. He grinned at the off white ceiling. He wondered just how far Severus was going to take this. He was positive that Severus would continue giving him control, making sure he knew just what to do to make everything stop when he wanted to. His excitement mounted again as he thought of various games and scenarios they might play. Maybe he would be tied up, maybe he would be blindfolded. Maybe even tied up, blindfolded and spanked all at once. He bit his lip, thinking of being at the mercy of such a man. 

Then his smile faded. Severus was the first man to make this connection to him and for him. That thought made him think of his previous lovers. Then that made him think of Dorian. Dorian was Italian, smooth, debonair and confident. He was also noncommittal, as Ron soon found out. He liked to have the good parts of relationships, available dates, great sex, and fun times. What he avoided was serious talk, spending time with friends and families and monogamy.

Ron had asked him to come to a Weasley get-togethers, but he said no, and made a comment about that being a ‘couple’ activity, not for them. Ron was hurt that he didn’t want to meet his family and only tolerated his friends, but he said nothing, He also said nothing when Dorian would cancel dates with him, then let slip that he was out with friends. Ron began to feel neglected, and when he approached Dorian about it, the argument occurred. 

“Dorian, are we having problems?” He asked, as they enjoyed a snog at Dorian’s house. 

“Do we have to discuss this now?” The dark haired, and gorgeously tanned Dorian dropped his head back down to this neck, but he was stopped.

“I mean it.” He settled his hands on Dorian’s shoulders, forcing him to face him. “You never showed last night and you said this morning you were out with Jason and Daniel. We had plans.” 

“Ron, what is your problem. You are becoming annoying.” He stood and looked down at him. “My time is my own.”

“What about me? What about us?” He asked, fearing the answer. 

“What about us. We are fine, we have fun.” His expression hurt the most. Ron had never felt smaller in his life.

“Is that all we are? Fun?’ 

“What else can we be?” Ron’s face fell but it did nothing to Dorian. “Romance, and happy ever after is fantasy. This is real life and we don’t need to complicate matters by making unrealistic and stupid demands.” 

“Stupid demands.” Ron stood up and faced him. “You seeing other people aren’t you?”

“If I were, is that truly your business?” Ron could tell that he believed it. “Don’t ruin a good time by being melodramatic Ron.” 

Ron couldn’t say anything else. He took his cloak and walked out the door, apparating away. 

He took a deep breath as the memories of that long ago day faded away. He hadn’t thought about Dorian in a long time, and he was angry that he would approach Severus the way he had. He had a hard time sleeping that night, wondering if Severus would reply. 

 

 

Dorian DiSalvo walked into this office with the same self appointed importance he always had. He was confident in everything. He knew his skills in advertising were respected and he earned the money he had earned because of them. He had a reputation for being smart and he knew how to make his money work for him. He also had a reputation with the men. 

He was openly gay and lived without apologizing for anything. It was something that endeared him to many people, gay or straight. His life was his own and anyone else can suck a cock. That confidence manifested itself in his walk, his talk, his style and his aura. 

He eased into his chair and began sorting through his mail. There were several letters from clients about new products to market. He had a few inter department memos from co workers with reminders on meetings. There was one from a mate of his letting him know they were all going out that weekend. He checked his calendar and made note of it then moved to the last letter. It had only his name on it nothing else. After a quick scan for hexes and jinxes he broke the seal. 

‘Mr. DiSalvo,   
I received the letter you felt compelled to send me, however your intentions were misplaced. You see, unlike you, I take a more serious view on relationships. I actually consider them.   
Ron has already told me that you were reluctant to consider anything remotely resembling a commitment, and that is probably why you think he was smothering you. I think differently, and I have no problem giving Ron everything he needs.   
At my age, and I know you think I am old, I have been with men like you, I find them missing something. Ron feels the same way. I want a partner in my life, therefore I am willing to give him whatever he gives me. I feel sorry for you Mr. DiSalvo, because you are selfish in your life and the result is losing a devoted partner. Well, I am more than willing to reap the benefits with a young man as remarkable as Ron Weasley.   
S. Snape’

 

Dorian set the letter aside and leaned back in his chair. Ron always seemed to him like a leech. A sexy leech but a leech none the less. He was the hottest fuck Dorian had ever had. So willing and game for almost anything. He rarely said no, and never held back. He still wanted to fuck Ron, but he couldn’t give up everything else. He liked having his freedom and he liked having several partners. He didn’t like restrictions. 

He shook off the thoughts, and discarded the letter. He said what he felt he needed to say, and if the man wanted to be stuck where he was then that as his life. He shifted in his chair and focused on his work.


	12. Twelve

  
Author's notes: A night out  


* * *

Rumors died down and just as Luna said, nobody put much stock into what Skeeter said. Her reputation was already one of the aggressor and embellisher, so she had done herself no favors by speculating about the two men. Since she had no proof, she couldn’t step up to the challenge and soon her status was kicked down to gossip monger.

Ron and Severus spent the next few weeks grabbing what time together they could. Quidditch season was coming to a close soon enough so Ron was busy catching the last games, and getting interviews with players retiring or who finished their first season. Severus likewise was busy with school assignments that were growing, and the attention needed by his seventh year students. 

They had managed to get a dinner together, and a few teas, but no time for sex and both men were getting frustrated. Dumbledore however was very good about rotating time off for teachers. Another night to himself was coming up and he sent an owl off to Ron letting him know what night to keep free. 

Since Ron fixed his own schedule he was able to make sure the Saturday he asked for was open and he was ready. Severus had told him to dress up a bit and to wear his dark blue jeans. He loved how those jeans on him and as Ron dressed for the night he couldn’t help a look in the mirror trying to see what it was that pleased the other man but he couldn’t see anything. 

He pulled out a short sleeve slim fit black knit that hugged his body. With a v neck and slight shine to the fabric, it gave a nice silhouette, without being skin tight. Severus liked his body and was always touching his neck and chest, so he made sure the clothes he wore showed himself off. Why not? He worked hard to keep his body in shape, why not display it?

He left his hair natural, since Severus liked to touch it so much. He heard the floo go off in his front room just as he was slipping on his shoes. “Severus?” When he answered back, Ron rushed faster with his laces. “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

He gave himself a spray of cologne and a final look in the mirror then left his room. “Hello.” He walked up to Severus grinning. 

“You look wonderful.” He wrapped up Ron in a hug, breathing in his cologne. “My favorite scent, and my favorite outfit. Are you trying to get on my good side.” 

“Always.” Ron’s grin never vanished as he returned the kiss he was given. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” He loved Severus in jeans, ever since he first saw him wearing jeans at the interview. They showed off a body that was hidden by teaching robes way too much. “Where are we off to tonight?”

“I hope you’re in the mood to sweat.” He waited as Ron warded his flat, then took his hand. 

‘We’re going back to your apartments?” 

“Behave yourself, young man.” Although he loved Ron’s humor.

“Of course, old man,” He loved Ron’s humor most of the time. 

 

Ron was having the time of his life. Severus had taken him to a salsa club. A gay salsa club but a salsa club none the less. He also met a few of Severus’s friends, who like his own circle of comrades, had strong careers and rarely had a chance to see each other. This night out of theirs occurred once in a few months and Severus had brought him along, making it known how special he was. 

Two of them were gay, but single at the moment and dancing with several others on the hot dance floor. One was straight but had no insecurities when it came to his friends. He was comfortable in the flamboyant atmosphere, and Ron admired him for it. 

He latched onto Severus as they danced, both sweaty and laughing. The music was intoxicating and with the body to body crush it didn’t matter if you were skilled or not, as long as you were moving. Severus’s groin grinding up against his was sexy, and why they didn’t get erections, it was clear that both were enjoying themselves. 

“I need a drink!” Ron had to practically scream to be heard, and both men had to maneuver between bodies off the dance floor. Ron was sure he was groped at several points but that had been occurring all night. They made it to their table where two of his friends were still waiting with drinks, just as sweaty and taking a break from dancing. 

Chris was tall and blonde and while the same age as Severus, had no frown lines and only smile lines. It was plain from the way he had been talking all night that he was a glass-half-full type man and he made Ron feel welcome, joking about his ongoing ‘studies’ with his teacher. He even joked around about detentions, missing the grin Ron and Severus traded.

Douglas was the straight friend but he could joke around with the best of them. He took everything with good humor and when he spoke of his own career in historical research that intelligence was what put him in contact with Severus. He was about 5 years younger than the oldest and met Severus at a book signing of an author they both read.

William on the other hand was the most flamboyant of them all. Referred to as Wills, he was showy and colored his brown hair blonde. His dark eyebrows gave it away, but he liked the look, and he dressed with the same about of attention seeking style. Ron could easily see what it was that drew Severus in. Wills was confident and had no shame. He didn’t care what anyone said, and like all of Severus’s friends, he was smart. He was a legal researcher, who investigated current cases, verifying facts and alibis.

The whole group was now at the table, drinking and laughing. Wills had met a young man who seemed fun, and even though the attraction was strong, he was mature enough to know nothing would come of it. He was enjoying the flirtation. 

Chris however, was chatting up the bartender and had made plans to meet for lunch in a few days. He admittedly had avoided dating since he ended a relationship several months ago. Obviously the bartender was temptation enough to lure him out. Severus seemed glad and it showed his compassion for his friends. Ron loved him for it.

Loved him for it?! While the friends talked, Ron leaned against his man and thought about what just popped into his head. He loved Severus? Maybe he did. He liked a man who was confident and he was. He liked a man who had feelings and Severus’s showed in how he socialized with his friends. He liked a man who was physically demonstrative. He showed it in how he constantly touched him, playing with his hair and holding his hand without shame. He liked man who was giving in the bedroom. Severus proved it by how he treated Ron, making sure he felt pleasure, and always communicating with him. He liked a man who was willing to listen to him. Severus made sure he knew he could speak to him about anything. He wanted a man who would commit to him and only him. 

On this Ron was puzzled. Severus went to his parents, making sure they knew he wasn’t playing games with their son, but he never really promised Ron that he wouldn’t see anyone else. Ron took it for granted that Severus wasn’t seeing anyone but him. He was willing to see that they had something special, he knew Severus thought so too, but they never spoke about exclusiveness. Ron racked his brain trying to remember if they had made that promise to each other and he couldn’t remember it. They hadn’t. Ron, as with his previous relationships, was assuming something. 

He knew in his heart that he was in love. He had fallen in love with Severus, and it was stronger than anything he had ever felt. His connection to the older man was something different and something he now knew he couldn’t live without. He loved him, plain and simple. It hurt knowing that he felt this strongly and they hadn’t discussed something as important as monogamy. What would Severus think of his thoughts? What if he told Severus that he was in love and he said he wasn’t? What if he didn’t want him anymore? What if…….

“Ron?” He jerked his head up to look at Severus’s face, then noticed that the other three men were watching him too. The music in the background had dropped in volume and he noticed that slower music was playing. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” he gave his lover a smile but he knew it wasn’t genuine, “I was just thinking.”

“Must have been one hell of a thought.” Wills teased, but his face was compassionate, as were the other men. He didn’t see ridicule in anyone’s expression. They were all concerned and Ron felt guilty for bringing the ambiance down. 

“Let’s dance.” Without waiting for a response, Severus slipped an arm around his waist and led him to the dance floor. Nearly every couple was in mid snog as a series of slow songs melted together. “Now what was that about?” 

“What do you mean?” He let his arms go limp in his shoulders, relaxing as the strong arms around his waist tightened their hold. 

“You weren’t daydreaming, you were thinking and it was something important to you, I could tell. Share with me.” It wasn’t posed as a question but he knew Severus meant it as one. He would never demand anything. 

“It was just something that occurred to me, and I realized we never talked about it.” He met black eyes and saw the confusion. 

“Then lets talk about it.” He said after a moment, keeping them both swaying gently. 

“I never actually asked you to not see other people. I know it’s not my place to demand that….but as I was thinking about it, I knew it would hurt.” He forced the words out, and if it ended what they had then he would have to deal with it. He was honest and he would continue to be so. 

“It would hurt if I saw other people?” He was confused. At his nod, he continued. “Have I done something to make you think there was anyone else?” 

“No,” he said quickly, give his shoulder a squeeze, “that’s what I was thinking about. We hadn’t talked about it outright, and I knew it had been something I just figured was happening. I wouldn’t have any right to say anything if I found out there were others for you, because we never settled it.”

“Then I must have been doing something wrong.” Severus told him.

“I don’t understand.”

“I thought I had made it clear that there wasn’t anyone but you, but I suppose I haven’t done that.” He wrapped his arms tighter, bringing him closer. “If you were assured, then you wouldn’t think that way.”

“So you are saying there isn’t anyone else?” His heart sped up and without realizing it he squeezed tighter. 

“There couldn’t be anyone else but you,” he leaned down and kissed him gently, “and only you.”

Ron’s whole soul took flight and as he kissed Severus back, he knew he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “I love you.” He whispered, not caring if it was too soon, not caring if he didn’t say it back. He had to let him know. 

“I love you too.” They joined the rest of the activity on the dance floor and engaged in a deep heated snog. Ron was on an emotional high by the time the slow session ended and heavy drums filled the club. The smile on his face was ear to ear and he clung to Severus’s hand as they walked back to their table. 

The others were glad to see him in better spirits and assumed that by the well lubricated kissing, that whatever had been on his mind had been dealt with. 

“Ron?” He turned in his seat and his smile and good mood vanished like a popped balloon. He stared into the grinning face of Dorian DiSalvo. 

a/n: dont forget to review!!!


	13. Thirteen

  
Author's notes: dealing with Dorian  


* * *

Severus saw the reaction Ron had to the man who had approached their table and he didn’t like it. He had gone pale white, and his hand clamped on his tightly. He had let his body drift against his too, almost for protection. He stood to his full height, keeping his eyes on Ron. Wills, Chris and Douglas were also watching closely. 

“I knew that was you.” Dorian gave Ron a sly grin, refusing to acknowledge the man he had latched onto. “You look fantastic.” He gave Ron’s whole body a once over, earning a heated glance from Severus. Ron’s body was his and the way this man was looking at it rattled him. The outfit Ron wore was for him, because he liked it. To see this man admire what was done for him did not sit well with Severus. 

“Ron.” He said, drawing his attention away from the newcomer to settle his nerves, but what he really wanted was to know who this man was.

Ron realized it too so he spoke calmly. “Severus, this is Dorian DiSalvo.” 

Severus relaxed, and looked directly at Dorian, while addressing Ron. “The one who wrote the letter?” Ron merely nodded, averting his eyes. 

“You told him about the letter?” Apparently Dorian thought that since he had a certain relationship with Ron, that Severus would have the same one. It just showed him that Dorian paid no attention to the response he sent. 

“I let him read it.” He confirmed, enjoying the look of surprise on the other man. “You see, Mr. DiSalvo, when you love someone, you do not keep secrets.” He lifted his hand and wrapped it around Ron’s shoulders. “But seeing as how you don’t seem to value anyone, you wouldn’t understand that.” 

Ron had had enough. He didn’t want to be in Dorian’s presence any longer. “Severus, can we leave now?” He gave a nod to his friends who understood completely, then he turned and headed for the door, his arm secure around his young man.

“Ron….wait, I wanted…..” Dorian took a step forward but was stopped when Wills stood and blocked his path. 

“What you wanted no longer applies.” Severus called over his shoulder, then sped up until he and Ron were out the door. Ron remained silent the whole trip back to Severus’s Hogwarts apartments. He had agreed to spend the night and given what had just occurred, he was glad. The last thing he would want tonight was to have to take Ron home and leave him there alone. 

They apparated on the grounds of Hogwarts close to the secret entrance in the wall, and Ron still had yet to speak. Through the tunnels and up to the door he remained silent. As they entered his apartments and he sealed the office doors, he was quiet, settling himself on the couch. 

Severus poured them each a drink and joined him. He was confused about what he saw. Ron seemed to be in contemplation, but his face didn’t hold anger, or hurt. He decided to use the easiest method known to man to get him to open up. “Knut for your thoughts.” 

Ron gave a small smile. “I’m sorry the evening ended this way.” 

“Don’t apologize for him.” 

“I’m not,” he shifted slightly, “I just could have handled it better.” 

“How do you mean?” He reached out, twirling his fingers around a ginger lock of hair at his neck. 

“I could have taken things in hand myself. I could have said something…..I felt like a dumbass just standing there staring.” He closed his eyes and let his head roll back against the arm behind him.

“He didn’t deserve to be address by you. I thought it went perfectly.” Ron gave him a smirk, not lifting his head, just glancing to the side. “He obviously wanted to talk to you, probably dance with you and he was left there standing like a fool, and you didn’t speak to him. That was excellent.”

“I hadn’t looked at it that way.” He gave a chuckle, the small kind that Severus loved to hear. It showed him that his mood was lighter. “Did you ever respond to his owl?” He lifted his head, but the curiosity in his face and his grin made it clear that this wasn’t something important to him.

“Yes. In a nutshell I told him to piss off.” Severus’s matter-of-fact speech brought about Ron’s laughter and he was overjoyed to see it. 

“He must have hated that.” Ron speculated. “Dorian hates having his opinions dismissed as nothing.” 

“He should get used to it. That disposition will get him nowhere.” He slipped his arms around Ron, bringing him into his lap. When the red head made no move to stop him, getting comfortable, he knew that everything was alright. “Did you feel that strongly about him?”

Ron took a moment to think about his answer. “I don’t think Dorian let me get close enough to develop strong feelings. I wanted to be close, I wanted to feel something but I don’t think I did.”

“So why were you so upset when it ended?” He had wanted to ask some time ago and felt that since they had progressed farther now, he could ask it.

“I guess it was being easily discarded and forgotten that hurt. Apparently I meant nothing to him. I wasn’t even good enough in bed for him to at least fight to keep that.” 

“Then he wasn’t paying attention to you in bed either.” Ron laughed at the seriousness in his lovers face. 

“Is that right?” he asked, still laughing.

“Yes. It was clear you were a mere body to him, anyone would do.” He pulled Ron closer. “If he connected with you the way I do, then he would never want to let that go.” 

Ron’s eyes brightened and he leaned in for a kiss. There was something about Severus that always made him feel good. Knowing that he loved him too was such a boundary breaker. They could talk about anything now. He could let him know what he was feeling and what he was thinking and it would be alright. He had finally found someone he wanted to share his life with.

After a few minutes of gentle snogging, Severus broke the kiss. “Are you hungry?” 

“A little, I suppose.” He shifted out of his lap and stood. “I want a shower though, that club was hot.” Severus gave him a nod and reached behind the couch for his bag. 

“I’ll get one of the castle elves to get a light supper ready.” He left after a quick kiss, letting Ron take his bag into the bedroom. In no time at all he was stripped down and letting cool waters flow over him. Normally Ron liked a hot shower, but the dancing, mixed with a roomful of people shoulder to shoulder had heated his body and he needed a cool down.

He closed his eyes and let his head drop, feeling the splash against his neck. The massage was nice, and he let his body relax, leaning on his hands against the tile. He heard the door to the bathroom open and knew that Severus had returned from the kitchens.

“The elves will bring us something in twenty minutes.” He called over the rush of the shower spray. 

“Alright.” Ron still hadn’t lifted his head, but he spun around when he heard the shower door open. “What are you doing?” He asked Severus as he walked in, and sealed the door. 

“I’ve come to wash your back.” He took the washcloth from his hands and eased him back to face the wall.

“I’ve done my back Severus.” He let his eyes drift shut as the cloth began a gentle massage. 

“I think you missed a spot.” He gave a chuckle as Severus continued his ministrations. He was lathered and rinsed and lathered again, although the second washing seemed more like a groping.

He had just enough time to dry off and dress before the elf arrived from the kitchens. While Severus showered quickly, he set up the table and fetched a bottle of wine. Severus was only able to drink when his office and classroom had been sealed off for the night. 

He had the glasses poured as the older man emerged from the bathroom, in his lounge pants and a t shirt. Ron wearing his own sleep pants and tank. “It feels like all that sweat added extra weight.” 

“I know what you mean. My clothes were damp too.” They sat down and ate, Ron in a much lighter mood. They talked about the upcoming month and how Ron was going to the United States for a muggle game. He was excited to see the game, because he found a liking for what muggles called hockey, but he would be gone a whole week and owls would have to fly long distance to bring a letter. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Severus assured him, “we’ll see each other the night before and when you get back you can come straight here.” 

“I can handle that,” he teased, “provided you behave yourself while I’m gone.” 

“Oh come on,” he knew Ron was having fun and he was all too happy to join in, “what am I going to do in a school full of young Gryffindor men who…..I see your point.” 

Ron laughed out loud and hurled a napkin as him, but it was caught in mid air. 

They spent the rest of the night in bed, continuing to tease each other.


	14. Fourteen

  
Author's notes: Ron's gift to Severus  


* * *

The following month saw Ron making preparations for international travel. Luna made arrangements for his portkey and press passes. He had appointments to interview muggle born wizards who continued to live in the muggle world, playing and in one case coaching. He had plans to leave from the Hogwart’s grounds the following morning at 6 in the morning. After settling his flat, and finishing his packing, he apparated to the school and made his way along the tunnel to Severus’s apartments. He wasn’t there but that was already known. He would join Ron after classes. 

He settled himself, thinking how natural it was to make himself at home. They hadn’t been dating for a long time, but he found himself here many times. He may as well just move in. He stopped what he was doing and eased himself into a chair. 

Living with Severus would have it’s benefits. Sharing expenses was minor, but it would help. Severus didn’t pay rent on his apartments since he was a staff member, and Ron could do his own shopping and such. Since he was aware of the entrance to the castle, he wouldn’t be disturbing the students, and Severus wouldn’t request time off for visits off the school grounds. 

It seemed better and better the more he thought about it. He wondered what Severus would think of the idea, but quickly dismissed mentioning it. They were still a relatively new couple and there would be time to talk about that later. 

Severus joined him after classes, and they had dinner in his quarters. He left a few times to address his house members but for the most part it was a quiet evening. They made slow love, Severus giving him everything he enjoyed. 

He slept curled up with Severus against his back, breathing steadily against his neck. This was what he wanted from a man, and he was glad to have found it. 

 

The United States was always a joy for Ron to visit. There was less stress about making a faux pas of any kind. In other countries he had to make sure he behaved appropriately and didn’t insult anyone. In the US, if he did anything out of sorts, they just smiled and told him he wasn’t in England and not to be so stressed. His accent was attractive to them as well, especially the ladies, and had that appealed to him he knew he would be very successful indeed.

He laughed as he thought about what Severus might say regarding the lady who offered him a room for the night, not believing him when he claimed he was dating a man. He just let her flirt as she wanted to, he would only be there a week.

On his third day, his interview with a coach approached and as he made sure he had his notepad and charmed quill he left his hotel room, only to be stopped in the hall.

“Ron.” He turned and faced Dorian. Letting out a sigh, he let his eyes close for a mere moment. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I’m taking in the game. I didn’t know you would be here. I saw you at the autograph signing yesterday. It’s good to see you.” He gave Ron the same smile that had always melted his knees, but now that smile did nothing for him. He saw it for what it was worth. 

“It is?” 

“You seem to have a hard time believing it.” Dorian reached out for his hand, bur Ron tucked it into his pocket. 

“Considering that you sent Severus a letter against me, why would I think otherwise?” He kept his eyes on Dorian’s.

“I didn’t write to him criticizing you, I merely said you were unrealistic in your demands.” He explained, earning nothing but a head shake from Ron. 

“Unrealistic? Severus doesn’t think so. He doesn’t see anyone else, only me. He doesn’t think that’s unrealistic. He wants what I want.” Ron turned to leave but then decided he had to say his peace. “You know Dorian, after I read your letter I wondered what I would say if I ran into you. Would I call you names, or hurl cruel insults at you? I was shocked at the club, and didn’t want to do anything but get away from you. Severus made it known that I was worth something more than a few hours of time. I feel sorry for you Dorian, because you don’t have what I have. You are missing out on so much.”

“Are you telling me that you don’t hold a grudge?” He winked and moved closer. 

Ron held his ground, not being affected at all. “I never held a grudge and I forgave you already for how you treated me, because if I let it make me bitter, then I would have brought that to Severus. He’s too much of a real man for me to do that to him.” 

He turned and walked down the hall, leaving Dorian standing where he was. He felt good with himself, finally having voiced his mind. Ron walked with a new stride. He would write to Severus tonight, he had to. A stronger owl would be needed but the hotel supplied them. 

 

The portkey brought him right to Hogwarts grounds. He left the beaten up and discarded purse where it was. He made his way to the tunnels that would lead him back to Severus. He hurried on his way to the familiar door and entered quietly. He knew Severus was in class at the moment, but that gave him time to get ready. 

Severus hurried through his notes, and for the first time in his teaching career considered dismissing his students early. But they might continue to expect that in the future. He eyed the clock. Ron would have arrived by now and be waiting for him in his apartments. He had a free period coming up, and he planned to spend it locked in his sanctuary with a certain ginger. 

He was such a breath of fresh air in a life that had been lonely for so long. Ron made him feel alive again, in so many ways. He was glad to be reunited with a young man he used to teach, and to be as intimate and involved as they were was something special. 

The class ended and once he had sealed up his class, he hurried through the office and into his private apartments. “Ron?” He was met with silence and for a moment worried that he had missed his portkey, but he saw the familiar rucksack and cloak on his couch, and let out a relieved sigh. “Ron?” He called again, and glanced around. He went to his room, thinking he may be taking a nap. When he opened the door his erection sprang to life.

Ron was stripped down to his black shorts, on his knees, his head bowed and his wrists wrapped with long black silken cords. “Ron.” He whispered, but it was heard. Ron lifted his head and met his lover’s eyes. 

Severus stripped down naked and walked over to him slowly. Ron remained where he was, not moving, keeping his eyes on the man approaching him. He had a surprise for his old man, but he would let it be found on his own. 

Taking the black cords, he forced Ron to his feet and walked him over to the huge bed, standing him at the foot. Ron watched in the huge mirror behind the headboard. He saw Severus move behind him and lift a hand, tying him to the thick poster on his right. He secured the left side as well, and he was restrained, with the dark man standing behind him. 

Ron had yet to say a single word, and he was showing his trust. He was going to let Severus have his way. It was this submission that he enjoyed most of all, because he knew Severus appreciated it and treasured it. He didn’t expect it from him, but he valued it. 

He watched in the mirror, seeing the thoughts in Severus’s eyes. He was wondering where to start and for a moment Ron thought of his surprise. Would Severus think it sexy or would he be disgusted. He hoped with everything he was that he would like it, and almost as if reading his mind, Severus reached his arms around him, letting his arms in the mirror reflect his actions. Ron saw both pale arms circle his waist and slip inside the band of his shorts. 

Ron held his breath, waiting, until he heard the exclamation. “What the fuck!” Ron grinned as he watched Severus, jump on the bed and face him, yanking down his shorts, to stare at the barbell through his shaft. “You put a bolt through your cock?!”

Ron smiled at the surprise. It was clear that Severus was shocked but not repulsed or turned off. He stared in fascination and the silver rod with the globes on each end, decorated with a black gem. “Do you like it?” 

“Why did you do this?” He asked, still starting. 

“I thought it was sexy. Something you know I have that nobody else will see.” He continued to hold himself still. 

“This is for me then?” He met the young man’s eyes, still unable to get rid of his shock.

“Look at the gem.” Severus leaned down and looked closer. There on the top globe, etched into the black stone was a small ‘S’. He raised himself upright again. “This is remarkable.” He met his eyes and Ron was glad he liked it. He felt a tug, then another, then another. He felt a stronger tug and it stretched longer. “Does this hurt?” 

“No.” He felt the tug stronger, then it stopped. A hand wrapped around his cock head and held him still, then he felt the barbell through his shaft being rolled around. 

“What does this feel like?” He asked, still not looking away. 

“It feels good. Not sexual, but I feel it.” He admitted. He had played with it once it had healed, it never gave him an erection, but the sensations it gave him felt nice. 

“Not sexual huh? We should do something about that.” He eased himself into a comfortable sitting position on the mattress, facing Ron and his new piercing. He knew he blocked the view in the mirror, but that was fine. All Ron had to do was look down, to see his cock had vanished. 

The groans from the young man he was servicing were beautiful. He took Ron to the back of his throat, feeling that barbell on the roof of his mouth and the flat of his tongue. He had to admit, it was an unusual feeling. 

He loved Ron’s cock, smooth and sweet smelling, thick and full, and now decorated. The sound his lover was making stirred his heart. To have a handsome young man give himself over completely this way was something he cherished and he wanted Ron to know he treasured it. If he spent the rest of his days proving it, then he would. 

He slid completely off him, letting his glistening cock jut outright from his body. Ron was trimmed very short and his sac was practically bald. Severus wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking up and down, mindful of the piercing and leaned down, taking one side of his sac in his mouth. While he slurped and licked to flesh, Ron pulled frantically at the ties. He wanted to caress that hair, but he found it exciting to be at Severus’s mercy. 

Standing up the dark man reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube, coating himself and Ron as he moved behind the restrained young man. Ron eagerly watched in the mirror. His body was blocking the view, but he could see Severus move behind him. Two pale hands gripped his waist and he felt his body being penetrated. Severus’s face appeared beside his and his arms wrapped around his body as he slid home, submerging himself to the hilt. 

Ron let out a loud groan. He had missed this. He loved being connected to Severus this way and being separated for a week was too much. He made a mental note to make sure he was never gone that long again, but he also knew he was fooling himself. He would have to take trips again, but at the moment he would have sworn to anything. 

Severus pulled out and plunged in again. “Did you miss me?” 

“Yes.” Ron met his eyes through the mirror, each face filled with lust. 

“Good.” He plunged again, pulling back on Ron’s hips. “You have made me suffer by keeping away.” 

“I didn’t mean….AHHH!” He was stopped by a hard thrust. 

“You what?” He thrust again. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Ron cried out, pulling against the bindings and praying also that they wouldn’t release him. 

“Is that right?” He thrust again. “I have been perpetually hard this whole week young man.” He thrust harder. “Should I take it out on you?”

“Yes Sir!” Ron yelled, hoping that Severus had put up solid wards. The ‘Sir’ went right through his body. He loved it when Ron called him Sir. He loved it when Ron called him Professor. It was perverted as hell, but when he was alone with his lover he could be as perverted as they wanted to be. 

“Should I take points off?” He thrust again and again, growing harder as Ron’s noises. In the mirror he could see the clear fluid already leaking from the younger man’s cock. “Should I assign detentions?”

Ron bit his lower lip, pushing his body back as he was fucked deeper. Severus reached up and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling his head back. Ron let out a yelp. A deep, voice whispered in his ear. “Perhaps I should just take it out of your ass?” 

“YES SIR!!!!” He screamed out, his body begging for release. 

Severus reached up and pulled the ties free, then pushed on his shoulders, forcing Ron on to the bed face down with his legs over the edge. He grabbed his hips and began plunging with a vengeance, taking out his forced week long celibacy on an eager and willing redhead. 

Ron clutched onto the covers as he came hard. The thrusting continued, deeper, harder. The grip on his hips tightened, no doubt leaving marks, but Ron would love them. He always loved seeing Severus’s marks on his body.

Again and again Severus thrust, feeling the build-up in his sac, he gripped Ron’s shoulder, and plunging as deeply as he could, flooded his bowels with a barge load of seamen. He thrust again until he was drained, then let his body collapse. 

Both men lay face down on the bed, one covering the other, heaving for air, but Ron couldn’t be happier. This was what he always wanted. After some time the two men managed to move. Side by side they fell asleep. It was during the night that Ron woke to find Severus in the front room with a cigarette, naked in an armchair, relaxing. 

He walked up, equally naked and settled into his lap. Partaking to share his cigarette, Severus spoke as he handed it over. “I think we should live together.” 

Ron smiled and handed the smoke back. “Alright.”

 

The End


End file.
